On Display
by Secret Sheik
Summary: After a great war, Kisame and Sakura follow their own paths. Sakura is a geisha, and Kisame just happens to find her. Kisa/Saku. Rated for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: No idea what sparked this idea, but... when I get them, I run with it. Also changing the ages of the main characters. Like you really mind.

* * *

On Display - Chapter 1

* * *

She had played this role once before, on a mission in Konoha years ago. How many years had it been since that time? No matter, she played her role well enough, even after all this time. Her bold pink hair and deep green eyes made her the perfect exotic geisha, her older, mature, sensual voice easily winning the eyes and ears of the men she entertained. She would travel from party to party, sometimes several in one night, making the rounds and collecting her pay, plenty to get by on even after she paid her portion to the okiya. Tonight she wore a pale pink kimono with silver and green leaves embroidered on it, large pink flowers matching her namesake. Haruno Sakura, ex-shinobi, ex-Konoha citizen, survivor of the largest shinobi war in all history.

It had been five years ago, when she was only sixteen. Akatsuki had grown desperate in their attempts to start a global war, and in their haste they had stoked up a massive war involving every shinobi nation save for Sound, which had been overrun by Amegakure just before. None of the great nations had survived the war well, all coming to a terrible stalemate and trying to recover after massive losses on all sides. Nearly everyone she knew had died at some point in the war. As for herself, she found it too painful to return to the half dead city she knew, too painful to look upon the barely distinguishable Hokage mountain where fires still burned. There was nothing to go back to. All the injuries she would have been asked to deal with would have made little difference. Most shinobi were dead or alive, with little in between.

These days Sakura spent her time wandering around the small city her okiya was in, the geisha house large enough to have plenty of competition. The neutral countries had sustained minimal damage during the wars and her okiya was in the middle of a coastal town not far from the village of the Mist. On the other side of the water, though, she knew the village was laying just as every other great village did nowadays, poor and still half destroyed. That war had been a turning point for everyone. Uchiha Madara had been revealed as the leader of Akatsuki, Sasuke and Madara had managed to kill each other after the younger Uchiha killed Itachi. The former acting leader, Pein, had also supposedly been killed along with his partner, though the reports had been vague and untrustworthy. Perhaps they were still alive, but if they were, it was possible they no longer posed a threat. They got what they wanted, didn't they? An end to war through utter destruction of the great villages? If anyone remained from Akatsuki, chances were pretty good that none of them cared to fight anymore.

Tonight she was taking a ferry across the water into a smaller town, too close to the old village for her liking but she never passed up an opportunity to gain funds. She would return to her okiya in a week, knowing they wouldn't worry if she was a little late. After all, she was still a kunoichi, even if she trained herself these days. Few men could put up any decent fight with her and the okiya trusted her on her own. She stared out from under the tarp draped across the top of the ferry, looking up into the overcast sky, thick with the mists that gave this country its namesake. Slow, steady shifts in the air carried the mist for miles, the fog extending as far as she could see.

As she gazed out at the thickening fog, she couldn't help but remember everyone she had lost. Naruto and Hinata had managed to run away, though where they were now was a mystery. Shikamaru had fled to the wind country where he probably still lived, that lazy bum. Somehow he just seemed to live through every situation he was put into. Tsunade was dead, she just knew it somehow. The kunoichi had disappeared sometime during the war, but Sakura knew somehow that the last Sannin was gone. Orochimaru and Jiraiya were both dead, that much had been confirmed by reports. Kakashi was still alive, the only Sharingan user left in the world. Ino was dead, probably, along with most of the other members of her old academy days. Now there was only this, trying to move on with life and get over everything that happened. She was over Sasuke. Ever since the day he left, she had steadily moved on, past her ridiculous crush of younger years. All she cared about now was doing well enough for herself and living a life of no regrets.

The ferry docked at the small port in the town, water sloshing heavily along the hull as the bow slid into the gritty sand. Ghostly lights shone ahead, lighting the dock in muddy yellows and oranges, the mists curling around the lantern poles like snakes. Ahead on the path was a tall plaza surrounded by smaller buildings, the little port town heavily lit in the dim evening. Low crimson roofs topped the wide buildings but she went immediately into the largest building, her silk kimono rustling around her feet. She hadn't painted her face white as other geisha had, her own natural beauty being more appealing to her employers. However, everything else was the same. Her long pink hair had been done into a high bun, stuck with a heavily jeweled comb and a long satin sash. A wide green obi crossed her waist and tied into a square in back, decorated with a small string of beads. Nothing more than another beautiful geisha entertaining at a party, just as she had wanted.

Once inside, the warm heat of the inner fireplaces had been a relief from the lingering chill the mists always brought with them. Ornate walls and low tables lined the inner reception hall. She stooped to kneel at a short pad on the ground as she awaited her employer, patiently keeping her eyes low until she was called. Her mind went over the small arsenal of senbon and kunai she kept ready just in case, some tucked in her hair, others inside her obi. Though she didn't anticipate needing them, her old shinobi instincts would never wear down. After a few minutes, she was called for and passed quietly through the heavily decorated hall, pausing just outside the room screen until she was introduced.

The screen parted suddenly and she strode forward, eyes casting down to the musicians already assembled in front of her. At her nod, they started up a lively tune and she began to dance. Her hands moved slowly at first, filled with expression and longing, wanting to feel those old feelings again, those sensations of joy. Nothing could be the same, but when she danced, she at least felt a slight sense of what it had been like before. This outlet gave her a new sense of direction, something to do with her life that didn't involve sticking a kunai in someone's ribs. She flowed like water, floating from one position to the next, like the delicate flower she pretended to be. All too soon the song ended and she took a bow, finally looking up at the crowd of faces.

As she stepped down from the dancing pedestal, she instinctively grabbed a sake bottle from a nearby table, kneeling down beside each party-goer and filling their cups, chatting with them amiably. Each person having their fill, she stopped at the last person she had yet to meet, and she nearly dropped the bottle in surprise, the two looking at each other with recognition. There, only a few feet in front of her, was the ex-Akatsuki member Hoshigake Kisame.

* * *

He hadn't recognized her immediately, exactly. However now, with her so close, he could tell exactly who she was. When she had entered to dance, there had been the slightest notion in the back of his mind that he knew that pink hair from somewhere. The girl he had known back then had since matured into a woman, and he barely recognized her even now. Her pink hair and large green eyes had turned at him now that everyone else had had their glasses filled, and now he could look at her closely. She had matured nicely, and he had to admit she definitely fit into the role of a geisha well. It didn't take him long to figure out why she was here. Ever since the great war, everyone who had survived either scattered or tried to pick up the pieces of their villages.

Kisame realized he was staring and her and blinked rapidly, holding out his glass for her to fill. After a moment, she too blinked and filled his glass noiselessly, still looking at him tensely. Once she realized that he wasn't going to do her any harm, she knelt next to him and offered him a sample of the sweets on the tray she had been passing around.

"I never expected to see you in a place like this. Or alive, for that matter." Her low, womanly voice was different from the old high pitched girly voice he recalled. She still seemed a bit tense, but she covered it up well.

He chuckled lightly and took a sip from his cup. "Neither did I." Whether he meant himself or her, he wasn't quite certain, but he supposed either way it was true. Even he didn't know exactly how he had made it out of that war alive.

She observed him carefully, trying to think of how to respond. He was dressed like a fisherman, and knowing how attuned to the sea he was, it was probably his profession. Everyone else in the room was dressed in the same manner and she supposed they were his fellow workers, all out for a night of drinking and entertainment. "So you're a fisherman now? Didn't expect that one." Her slight smile told him otherwise, her sarcasm beautifully masked.

He chuckled louder, gazing into his glass thoughtfully until she refilled it. "I never expect anything anymore, it all just ends up going down the damn tubes and into nowhere." He grinned slyly and looked up at her. "No point in expecting anything, huh? The only thing you can count on anymore is that there's an ocean, and there's a shit-load of fish in it." With a lift of his hand, he nodded a slight toast to the truth of his words and downed the sake in one gulp.

She paused before filling his glass once more, nodding demurely. "Even the ocean can dry up, and then all you have is a sea of sand. The only thing you can count on is yourself."

He sighed heavily and looked out the window into the mist, watching as the feathery tendrils wafted their way across the sea. "Even then, you can die, and then what do you have to count on?"

His insight was unexpected. If she had been asked as a fifteen year old what she thought of Kisame, she would have instantly said that she despised Akatsuki scum like him and probably gone into a violent rage. Things were different now. After the wars were over, after Akatsuki was over, there was nothing there to fuel the old rage against her enemies. She studied his profile as he stared out the window, seeming somewhat apathetic and even a little sad. He probably missed some of the old shinobi life, the way things used to seem so predictable and certain. Now they both knew all too well that nothing was certain, and no amount of celebration and mirth could cover it up.

* * *

A/N: Just a little prologue so far. Trying to envision how the war might have changed their personalities and whatnot. Hope you like it so far...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I can't believe I have reviews already! This is awesome, you guys must have me on author alert, heh. Well anyway... hope I don't screw up the characters too much. It HAS been five years after all, plus a huge war. They're bound to change a little.

* * *

On Display - Chapter 2

* * *

She wasn't sure how many times she had filled his glass as she made the rounds, but while everyone else was already utterly drunk, he alone still retained a sharp mind. Well, he wasn't exactly a lightweight like some of his fellow comrades. After several cheers and urging, she was asked to dance again while the musicians played a slower song, old and heavy in tone. This was a change from her previous energetic dance, but it wasn't any less emotional. If anything, these were the kinds of dances she was best at, the sorrow and strife portrayed in the music truly being her own as well. A few of the men had already passed out drunk, but those that remained watched appreciatively, all except him. He was watching her with the same feeling she had in herself, that subdued melancholy brought on by a long, hard life.

In years long ago, she wouldn't have even paused for a second to think that someone from Akatsuki could possibly be human. Especially not the one that appeared to be half shark. Yet here in this room, he seemed to be the only one that understood the depths of the war's effect on everything around them, knowing too well how things could go horribly wrong. He seemed entranced, though his stony expression rarely changed as he watched. The old smirks and wide grins she remembered from long ago were gone, replaced by a straight perpetual frown. Neither of them had much left to smile about, their closest friends dead, their villages dead, their hearts barely functioning. Even though these coastal towns now prospered, it did little to cover up the underlying detriment in the country as a whole.

He probably drank himself senseless on a regular basis, she supposed as she continued her dance. In these past years, anyone that produced liquor had experienced a small boom as everyone involved in the war turned to either mindless rebuilding or drinking as a means of coping. The shinobi left alive had been struggling to find means of supporting themselves now that their nations were too weak to even lift a finger in battle, some doing jobs they never thought they might be doing. Kurenai had also become a geisha, finding Sakura later and the two women had joined the same okiya, seeking some small comfort in a familiar face. Ever since Asuma died, she had been despondent but wanted to recover to some degree and started becoming a geisha even as her pregnancy progressed. She had left her little daughter in the care of the okiya when she went out to entertain now, the girl growing up healthy and strong. At least there was something good about these days. A young girl like that would have little to worry about as far as ninja wars or horrible things like that.

Her dance ended and she bowed low to the ground, the applause barely noticeable in her churning mind. So much had happened over the years. She lifted her eyes to glance at Kisame, still watching her intently as he downed yet another glass of sake. With practiced grace, she made the rounds one more time before stopping at his side again, looking up at his face carefully. Up close she could see that his skin wasn't at all like a shark, but rather worn yet smooth just like a human. That peculiar shade of blue didn't unnerve her like it might with some other women she knew, but she had been exposed to far stranger things in her life to be caught up by something so stupid as that. His pallid eyes glimmered slightly under the heavy dark shark markings under his brow, possibly remembering but trying to forget at the same time. A small frown tugged at the corner of his lips as he finally turned to look at her again. "I'm the only one left, aren't I?"

She paused with confusion for a moment before she realized he meant Akatsuki. With a small nod, she looked up at him. "I haven't seen any other Akatsuki since that day. When Itachi died, everything became mass confusion when Amegakure retaliated and stoked up the war. Ever since then, I haven't seen much of anyone I know, dead or alive." His eyes had narrowed when she mentioned Itachi, but she pretended she didn't notice.

He nodded solemnly. "What about that fox friend of yours? The blond one?"

Her eyes cast down to the floor sadly and she shook her head. "No idea."

He paused thoughtfully, staring down at the tatami mats lining the floor, glancing around before darting to the ceiling. "Maybe he ran off to find other jinchuuriki, who knows. Nowadays nobody's looking for them anymore. Shit..." he frowned, fingers tightening around his glass. "If I knew things would have ended up like this, I never would have joined that stupid organization. I thought they wanted to make the world easier for a guy like me to live in, but all it did was make things harder."

She supposed he was talking about people with unusual abilities, since Akatsuki had been nothing more than a group of people with odd bloodline limits or other talents that had been overlooked. Itachi had the Sharingan, and later on she had learned that the supposed leader Pein had had the Rin'negan, thought to be an extinct bloodline trait. As for Kisame, she wasn't certain but supposed he had a shark demon sealed in him since the time of his birth, much like Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed inside him. In a way, the two were somewhat alike in that respect. She nodded with understanding. "Being different is always hard, no matter what you do."

He supposed he should have expected her to figure it out, she was an intelligent and perceptive person, but maybe the sake was finally going to his head. No, he had only had six glasses so far, he could easily pass ten down and be unaffected. Well, maybe she just wasn't what he had expected, even after all the change that war could inflict on someone. "I really believed what he told me. I really thought he had a solid plan, I thought he knew exactly what he was doing from the start. Now I don't know what to believe. Did that guy really think this would solve everything? What about the rest of us that got left behind? What the hell were we supposed to do with our lives? Sure, the civilians are having a regular party and prospering, but what the hell are people like us supposed to do? Get a tiny shack on the seaside and fish for all eternity? I can't do this shit forever. It drives me crazy." He tensed, hand clenching reflexively as if poised around a kunai, but he didn't seem to be armed at all. Even his great sword Samehada failed to make an appearance.

She wasn't exactly surprised by his open criticism of his former leader's plans, now that everything had blown so horribly out of proportion. After all, she knew where he was coming from. Dressing up like a geisha every night and pretending to be happy was slowly eating away at her piece by piece, despite the great pay and the good food, the long nights and excellent company. These people didn't understand, they didn't get it. Kurenai may have been able to slip into this kind of life a bit more readily, but for Sakura it was just too hard. This life of mediocrity and routine were just too much for the instincts of a shinobi. "Your leader's plan was poorly thought out after all, I suppose. I don't really blame you for it, I don't think any of you could really consider what might happen after you achieved your goal. From the start you were being manipulated, you know. He told you about a world without discrimination and you wanted it so bad... I can understand why you'd do anything for that."

He looked up at her cautiously, wondering what kinds of things she had seen in her life to make her think such a thing. Her friend, the jinchuuriki... that kid had probably lived the same kind of life, outcast and unaccepted even as he tried to prove his worth. She probably watched the kid grow up like that, hated by everyone and not knowing why. If things had been different... if he had heard the stories of the jinchuuriki before joining Akatsuki, would he have joined the organization? Would he have instead joined the side of the jinchuuriki, fighting for their sake? Who knew. Finally seeing a familiar face, even the one of a former enemy, made him think the things he had wanted to forget about. She had been the only one he recognized after the war had ended. Something in him didn't want to lose contact with the one person he knew outside these recent acquaintances in the fishing village. "We all do stupid things for honorable reasons. These days though, all it is is wake up and fish. It probably sounds stupid, but at least out there I have something to do."

She noticed that he was actually quite proper in his speaking habits, even if years of being a fisherman may have worn that down a little. Maybe in the old days he had been just as polite and proper as his old partner, and she remembered that he never dropped respectful honorifics when speaking to his partner or anyone else. Her hand withdrew a small scrap of paper, and though she wasn't sure why, she wrote down the address of her okiya, slipping it to him with a small smile. "I'm sorry, I have to be on my way to the next engagement, but if you need anything... keep it." She put the scrap into his hand, closing his fingers around it with her own, feeling the slightly roughened texture of his hands. Her hands lingered a second longer than they should have, but he didn't seem to notice. He only nodded quietly and slipped the paper into the pocket of his loose jacket.

"I'll keep that in mind." With one last sip of sake, he tried to smile as she drew away but couldn't manage it, still in that state of mind between sadness and outright depression. However, as she bowed once more to her audience and slipped out the door, he thought he remembered what it used to be like to smile at something.

* * *

The days and the endless parties passed like nothing to her, blurring into one jumbled mess after another in her mind. It was day after day of the usual routine, even after she returned to her okiya to find a huge mess all over he floor. Normally the housekeeper left the place immaculate, but the woman had taken sick for once and the okiya instantly went into a panic. Even so, the distraction was only temporary, leaving everything as ordinary as it had been until Kurenai approached her one day, handing over a small envelope.

"Sakura, you have been asked to entertain at a... private party."

She took the envelope warily, not new to this sort of thing but not exactly expecting it. Sometimes she would be asked to go entertain a single person instead of a group, dancing and offering them refreshments just as any other party might go. The only difference would be one on one conversation and usually closer attention. She wouldn't be asked to do anything... intense, though. It wasn't like she was a prostitute or anything. True, some geisha would go there, but she wouldn't. All of her customers had been very respectful, and though she might have been playfully flirtatious at times, she would simply entertain and then leave. "Thank you, Kurenai-san." She looked at the address and stowed the invitation into her kimono, leaving right away to her room to prepare for the journey.

The address wasn't far, close to the nearby coast and near the docks. She wasn't sure what to expect at this area listed, maybe a wealthy merchant or someone like that. Whoever it was had enough money to request a private party with a geisha, and that usually meant excellent tips for her, especially if she flirted with the man a little. Tonight she wore a different kimono, having her own private stash aside from the okiya's shared stash. This kimono was a dark blue, nearly black with silver koi swimming through the embroidered waves. A subdued gray and silvery blue obi matched her sapphire hair ornament, appropriate for an outing so close to the ocean.

She walked along the gravel streets with no trouble, her old ninja stealth keeping her silent and flowing along like the river she was dressed as. Heavy mist choked the night air with a silvery tinge, hiding her well within its depths. Low lanterns clung to dangerously leaning poles as she neared the docks, looking for the address through the deep fog. Little could be seen at night here, much less when the morning fog rolled in hours too early. Ahead on the path was a small fishing shack better kept than the ones around it, not falling apart and breaking like some hovels nearby. The shack was modest but clean, repaired in some places probably after a bit of storm damage. It was a far cry from a merchant's home, but for a fisherman this person was probably doing quite well.

With a slight pause, she stopped just outside the doorway, knocking softly. This place wasn't exactly among her usual route, her okiya being large enough to entertain the more refined clients. However, neither she nor the okiya would refuse if the price was right, and she wasn't about to start now. After a moment the door opened, and she found herself face to face again with none other than Kisame. A brief look of surprise shot across her face before she schooled it back into her usual cheerful impassive gaze. Him again? Oh, right, she remembered now. She had given her card, and asked him to call on her again if he needed to talk. The envelope hadn't listed a name, only an address. Her okiya always looked over new clients carefully before sending out their geisha, and she had gone along without question. After all, if things went sour, she was one of the strongest kunoichi in probably the whole world right now. "Good evening... Kisame." She bowed politely and entered when he stepped aside, wondering what he could possibly have to talk about.

He nodded with more grace than she would have previously attributed him and followed at a respectful distance into the main living room, settling himself at a low table. "I remembered what you said before. About calling on you again, that is, if I needed to talk. You still up for it?" A small grin seemed to try to tug at his mouth but he just couldn't quite get that far, settling instead on a wider straight line.

She seated herself opposite to him at the table, looking to see that a small set of sake and refreshments had already been placed there, awaiting her arrival. As she nodded, she poured enough for both of them, holding her sleeve aside daintily. For a long moment she didn't say anything, not sure how to start up a conversation with someone she knew so little about. "It's strange, isn't it? Talking like this. For a long time, we were nothing but the greatest enemies, and yet... here we are, chatting like old friends separated and then reunited after many years."

His hand reached for his glass but he didn't drink, instead focused on her face as she spoke. In all honesty, now that all had been said and done, now that the world as they knew it had died, he didn't see any reason for them to still be enemies. There was no reason that things couldn't change, they had already changed so much already. "The only reason we were enemies in the first place is because I joined the stupid Akatsuki. Now, though..." He paused, finger glancing the rim of his glass thoughtfully. "I guess it kinda is like we're old friends or something. Never had anything against you personally, you know. It just... all got out of control too fast."

That was a little surprising to her, but at the same time it wasn't. "I can't say that I never had anything against you personally, but I suppose I was still too young to really understand the way things worked. Things are different now, though. I can understand now why you did the things you did, how you and the rest of Akatsuki were manipulated into thinking that what you were doing was the right way to end the wars. Maybe even your leader was a bit jaded by Madara, who can really say anymore? Because of that... I no longer hold anything against you personally. You did what you thought was right at the time and so did I. Whether we were right or not, what's done is done and all we can do now is go forward."

"Only go forward..." He considered that for a moment, remembering something similar Itachi had told him not long before the fateful fight with his brother. All that was left was the present and the future, each day unfolding depending on how they acted. "You know... Itachi once told me that with every day that passes, the world as we knew it the day before withers and dies. Nothing is ever the same way twice, and all good things must come to an end. I didn't really get what he meant at the time, you know how cryptic that guy was. But you know, maybe he had a point. Though the past might be a pain in the rear to think about, we can't do anything to fix it, and all that can be done is to live in the present."

She considered his words carefully before replying. "He was wise beyond his years, even if he was a psychopath. Sometimes that is the cost of a brilliant mind." Her bright green eyes met his pale ones, each pair looking worse for the wear. Years of suffering in this dreadful routine, never overcoming the pain of loss, it had aged them both internally. She paused, looking down at the table before meeting his eyes again. "Would you like me to dance for you? I'm sure you didn't go to so much trouble and cost just to talk to me."

He chuckled just a little, nodding while averting his gaze. "That was the main reason, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to see you dance again. I never thought you'd be so good at it."

She smiled the tiniest bit, a little amused by the memories of trying to dance the first time. "I used to be the worst klutz imaginable, it took all of my concentration to train myself how to do it. I've worked just as hard on my geisha skills as I did on my kunoichi skills back then." Her voice faltered as she brought up that old topic again, not wanting to think about it anymore. Without musicians, she would usually sing as she danced for a solo client and wondered what kind of tune he might like. Digging into her mental stash of old Mist songs she had learned over the years, she picked the most familiar one she knew, moderate tempo and easy to remember.

The song she had chosen was one he knew even better than she did, and he watched with rapt attention as she let the flow of the song guide her actions. She seemed perfectly comfortable in his company, unlike any other woman he had seen before. Usually when he went to a party with his fellow fishermen, the geisha would flock to his comrades but turn a disgustingly fake smile on him as they hesitantly filled his glass. The only unusual face she had made at him had been one of recognition, then a tense glance as she remembered his former Akatsuki membership. That look had been warranted, considering all the things he had done for that place. However, once the initial surprise- not shock- had left, she had loosened up and talked to him comfortably. She really was something else.

Her dance soon ended and she bowed politely, looking up to see him smiling. It was the first smile, however small, she had seen on his face since they had met again. She returned to her side of the table quietly, thinking over a few small emotions that flew through her mind. First of all, she was concerned that he wasn't smiling nearly as much as he used to. Why did that bother her so much? Well, they weren't enemies anymore, and maybe this time around they could even be friends. Whatever they happened to become, it didn't matter as much as it used to. Nobody she knew was around to care, even Kurenai might think differently of Kisame now, even if he had attacked her a long time ago. Things now were different from before, none of the old rules applied anymore. "So, what did you think?"

He looked up with a slight start, taken out of his mental pondering by her sudden question. With an appreciative, polite nod he answered. "Didn't expect you to know that old song, but I liked it. Where did you learn that one?"

"Well... I've lived in this okiya ever since about a year of wandering aimlessly. I had no idea where I was until I found the place, and after a little convincing they took me in. After being here for a while so close to the docks, I'd often hear the songs of the fishermen as they pulled in their catch every night. I would sit in the okiya's garden sometimes and listen to the sounds drifting up from the sea."

"Sounds peaceful," he mused, fidgeting with the cup in his hands absently.

"It was, but it never distracted me long enough. I'd always come back to the same old thoughts as before, and it would be painful to think about it. You know, though... it's nice being able to talk about it with someone that can really understand. I've tried talking to the other geisha about it, but they've been doing this all their lives and they can't begin to understand one bit of it." She paused, looking up at him with a slight smile. "I never thought I'd be glad to see you again, but after everything that's happened, I really am glad for it. I used to think you were some kind of monster, I'll admit it, but from my narrow perspective, all Akatsuki looked like was a group of thugs out for world domination. I don't know, maybe we've both changed from the people we used to be."

He chuckled wryly and nodded. "A monster, huh? That's what everyone else calls me, but you did that because of the things Akatsuki did, and not because of what I looked like, didn't you?"

"That's true, I suppose. At first you did look a bit scary, but I got over it fast. I've seen all kinds of unusual bloodline traits in my adventures, and being a medic certainly helped. The inside is far scarier than the outside, both physically and mentally, you know. I can't begin to tell you how many body parts I've seen strewn before me. That living hell was much worse than mere looks."

He hesitated slightly and ever so slowly his old wide smirk crept across his face. "That's an amusing think for a girl with pink hair to be talking about."

Her mouth pursed in her own small smirk as she replied. "Hey, this pink hair is what got me this job. I don't know where I'd be if the okiya hadn't taken me in. I never imagined I'd be doing something so girly, the way I was such a tomboy before. Maybe it comes natural to me somehow. Not like you have any right to complain, with hair that matches my kimono." She winked slyly.

He finally laughed loudly, amused by her peculiar sarcasm and wit. It had been far too long since he had laughed at something like that, probably the first time since Deidara left that fateful day and never came back. Her charm may have been practiced, but there was something about her tone that seemed completely candid, and he supposed she was never this open with her usual customers. How could she be? It wasn't like a common fisherman could understand the life of a shinobi. After a moment he calmed down enough to look at her again, noticing a much wider smile on her face than before. He couldn't explain it, but he liked that wide, honest smile much more than her practiced one. "Alright, I won't complain. I gotta wonder though... did you know I was the one who asked for you?"

She shook her head. "No, honestly I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again after the first time. The okiya only gave me an address and I went without really thinking about it."

"So you wearing a kimono with fish all over it is a complete coincidence?" He grinned slyly.

She had to laugh at that and as she did, she didn't know that he secretly hoped she would laugh like this more often, even if the situations they were in were so harsh. "It was, I promise! I knew the place would be near the shore, but other than that I didn't have anything in mind. I've never been to this part of town before and didn't know what to expect. Most of the time the fog is too thick or I don't have a job to go to out here."

He glanced out the window absently. "You should come out this way more often. As soon as the fog clears up at night, you can look up and see every star in the sky."

She glanced out as well, noticing that the fog had cleared and a few stars were visible through the tiny window. Though it was probably cold out, she wanted to see the stars again. "Could we go out and look at them now?"

He nodded and rose at the same time she did, leading her out of the small house and down the dock yard, away from the buildings and into the nearby forest, deep into a small clearing. Apparently he knew the area well by now and there was a well worn spot on the grass possibly from many nights spent gazing up at the stars. She sat next to him carefully, making sure not to damage her fragile kimono as she looked up into the large gap in the trees, stars twinkling quietly in the night sky. For a long time they didn't say a word, looking up at the stars as the minutes passed. At long last, his deep voice broke the silence. "It makes you feel kinda small, doesn't it?"

She never imagined that a big guy like Kisame could ever feel small but as she looked up at the vast space above, she nodded. "It does." The cold night air made her shiver slightly, but she was surprised when he took off his loose drab jacket and put it around her shoulders. She never imagined him to be chivalrous, but she supposed that if he could speak in such a polite and proper manner, it was possible he could behave like a gentleman.

He seemed to read her thoughts and smiled down at her. "Those little kimono aren't really made for this kind of weather, huh?"

She retorted with just a hint of fire. "Yeah but they're a real bitch in the summer time."

Another loud laugh escaped him suddenly. "Now there's the spunky kid I remember."

She sighed remorsefully and looked up at the stars again. "It's been so long. You used to be like that too, I remember that much. Everything was a big joke all the time to you."

He shrugged and gazed back up as well. "We all change, but at the same time keep a little of our old selves somewhere down there. Even we can't always understand who we are, no matter how long we live." She understood what he meant and nodded silently, absently leaning against him as she watched the stars spin slowly in their path. He didn't make any outward notice of this but inwardly he was a little puzzled. Maybe she wanted a little familiar presence in such an unfamiliar place, maybe she really did want to get close to someone, who knew what she really wanted? Even so, why him? He never expected that anyone would want to get close to a freak like him, even if someone managed to understand what he had been through.

She didn't move away or seem tense, if anything she seemed to be completely relaxed. She wasn't sure why she picked him of all people, but she supposed neither of them wanted to be alone. It wasn't like he was cruel or anything else she might have formerly believed. This had been a time of pleasant surprises, first finding out that he was alive, then that he was no longer her enemy, and maybe even never intended to be now that all was said and done. They both regretted past actions but maybe... just maybe there could be a way to start over. As this thought ran through her mind, she didn't even twitch when he put his hand on her shoulder gently, only getting slightly drowsy as a star shot across the sky. She made a wish on that star absently, wishing that things would get better just as she always did. Over and over that old Mist song ran through her head, soft and calming the more she thought about it. She didn't even realize that the song was enough to send her into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: So... adorable... Well, hope I didn't go too off character, but you gotta understand that they've been through a very hard war and things have really changed. They WILL get back into their old selves somewhat, but I'm just going off of what I suppose they would be like after events like this.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Plot bunny, plot bunny... I'm not listening to you anymore, plot bunny!

* * *

On Display - Chapter 3

* * *

She woke up just before dawn, wondering where she was. The room she was in didn't look anything like a place she had been before, and ever so slowly the previous night's memories came to her. From what she knew, she had fallen asleep outside. A quick glance around her was all she needed to piece everything together. However, she was alone in the room and even still had her kimono on. Had he gone to the trouble of taking her inside and making her comfortable? With a weary yawn she crept down the stairs, slinking along the hallway into the living room, noting that he was asleep on the couch. He really was considerate. Add that to the already long list of things she never expected.

Trying not to disturb him, she intended on passing right by without incident, but she couldn't help but glance as she passed. He looked thoughtful even when he was asleep, his dark blue hair messy and the old frown erased from his features. She supposed he could be in his thirties, though with such a drastic demon possession it was hard to tell for certain. From this angle he hardly looked like the murderous shark man she had feared in the past, but she reminded herself that everything was different now, and they could be who they really were. Did that mean that inside, he was a polite gentleman and not a ruthless, bloodthirsty monster? Probably.

She wasn't sure why she did it, maybe it was because she wanted to thank him for going to the trouble of helping her out instead of leaving her in the woods, but whatever it was, she leaned down and kissed him lightly on the cheek, whispering quietly. "Thank you, Kisame." With a small smile, she exited the little house, not knowing that he had been awake the whole time, opening his eyes only after she left the house with a soft thud of the door closing.

He lay there staring at the ceiling for quite some time, not knowing what to think. Did she really just do what he thought she did? Why the hell would anyone want to come within three feet of him, much less do THAT of all things? Nevertheless, a slight blush crept onto his cheeks as he remembered that small second over and over in his mind, wondering exactly why he didn't mind when she pervaded his thoughts.

* * *

As soon as Sakura returned to the okiya, she was bombarded by endless questions from Kurenai. "Where have you been all night? What took you so long? You didn't get attacked by some ex-shinobi did you?" The red eyed woman looked positively frightening as well as frightened, and Sakura held up her hands defensively, pushing off the subject.

"I'm fine, Kurenai. I finished with the party and camped outside. The sky was so clear and bright, I couldn't help but spend hours looking at it." That wasn't completely a lie, though it was only a partial truth. How the heck would she go about explaining that she had stayed at a client's house- _Kisame's house_- and NOTHING had happened? Better not go into that.

The older woman huffed with frustration but let the subject go. "Sorry, I just worry, you know."

Sakura nodded with the hint of a smile on her face. "I know. I'll be fine though, okay?" She knew why the older woman worried so much. Other than Kisame, Kurenai had been the only other person she had met ever since the end of the war, and it was possible that she didn't want to lose the only familiar person in this place.

"Alright. Get ready though, it's time to go shopping. You didn't forget, did you?"

Well, she had, but she wasn't going to admit that. "No, no! It's alright, I'll be out in just a minute!" She rushed up the stairs into her disorganized bedroom, quickly changing into a new kimono. This dress was a bold crimson with gold and green embroidered herons flying across the surface. As soon as she arrived downstairs, Kurenai helped her tie her long gold obi and managed to tie up Sakura's hair in record time. She barely had enough time to slip a tall gold and emerald comb into her hair before she was rushed out the door and into the crowded daytime streets.

The streets by day were always hectic and busy, the businesses of civilians flourishing in this time of relative peace. At every corner, some sign or merchant was indicating their wares, the crowd all around them moving at a never ending pace. This was why she preferred the city by night. At least then there weren't this many people! Fortunately Kurenai hadn't been adverse to going out during the day and knew exactly where they were going. After a few minutes they found a grocery stall and found enough food to last for the rest of the week.

At the next shop, she found a small green hair ornament with the spread tail of a peacock decorated with emeralds and opals, but as she left with her package, her eyes drifted over the set of necklaces in the glass case. In one of them was a necklace holding a shark's tooth, probably a token of good luck. She scoffed to herself. If shark teeth were so lucky, Kisame wouldn't be in this predicament, would he? There she went again. She was thinking about him again. Why did all the small, ordinary things seem to somehow remind her of him? They had barely met again and yet already she was starting to think of him as a close friend. Well, they were... sort of.

It was hard to explain the unusual relationship she had managed to form with him, even after such a short time. Maybe it was because they were both alone in a strange place with no idea of how life could turn on them next. He may be familiar with this area, but he was from the ninja village, not the coast, and who knew how long it had been since he went there? Did he even know anybody here anymore? If he did, would they even accept him back? Why did she care? Well, she wasn't even sure Konoha would accept her back, even if she had left only because she couldn't stand the pain of looking on the half destroyed city. Maybe in that way, too, they were similar. Was that why she understood him? Was that why she felt so compelled to see him again?

Kurenai found her and startled her out of her thoughts. "Are you done yet?"

Sakura looked up from the glass case, trying not to appear startled. "Yeah, I think this is all I'm going to get today." She followed the crimson eyed woman quietly, looking down at the black and red kimono Kurenai had picked. A small village scene with pagodas and water had been screen printed onto the fabric, mingling with the gold embroidered clouds. Somehow the clouds on the dark fabric reminded her of another sort of black garb with red clouds, and she snapped herself out of her pondering forcefully. No, Akatsuki wasn't around anymore, even if one of the members was alive. He didn't even want to be there in the first place now that he had seen the result of their work.

Why the heck was she thinking about this anyway? True, he might call on her again, and then what? She would have to think of what exactly was going on between them, if anything. Maybe she would have to accept that yes, an ex-Akatsuki member could turn out to be someone human and even a close friend. It was still difficult to put her mind around, but the more time that passed, the easier it became to think about it. Did she want him as a friend? Well, in this city of strangers, it would be nice. Did she want to keep seeing him, even if it wasn't her job? That's what friends did with each other, wasn't it? Was she really over the loss of all her other friends? Could she really connect to someone again and risk losing it all over again? What fun was there in life if there was no risk, though?

* * *

That evening was yet another set of several parties, about four total. She wore her new hair ornament with her red kimono, the green contrasting beautifully. Kurenai had gone to her own set, leaving Sakura to make the rounds alone as usual. When she finished up at the last party, tired but happy, she stepped down the long road to the okiya silently. It was at these times that she felt most in tune with her surroundings, the usual chatter and noisy people gone for the most part. The streets were quiet with just a few late bar visitors and club attendees roaming around. As she made her way alone down the street, she felt a chakra presence behind her and paused. Him again? Well if that just didn't beat all...

She turned around slowly and met Kisame's surprised glance. "What, are you stalking me now?" She grinned up at him slyly, not bothering to mask her sarcasm.

He chuckled and fell into stride next to her. "I was going to the bar, but now that you're here I'll have to put pestering you on my things to do list." A small smirk glanced his face, his sharp teeth glittering in the low moonlight.

"The bar huh..." She dug around in her purse and found plenty of spare bills. "You know, I've been dishing out sake all night and I haven't had a drop. Mind if I join you?"

He grinned even wider. "Say, that's quite a load you have! Being a geisha really pays off huh? How about we make things more interesting. Let's make this a contest."

Her thin eyebrow raised curiously. "What are the stakes?"

He stopped and turned to her, tilting his head with a smirk. "How about this: Whoever passes out first has to pay the other 500 ryo?"

That wasn't exactly chump change, but she could easily spare it. Why not? "Alright, sounds fair enough. I ought to warn you, though... My fighting skills aren't all I picked up from Tsunade!" With one last warning grin, she followed him to the nearest bar, well lit with paper lanterns and beckoning anyone to come through. Even here the thick mists pervaded the scene, creeping in behind them as they slipped through the main door. Hazy smoke clung to the ceiling, shadowing the dim lanterns and making them appear almost ethereal. The few people that bothered to look up at their entry had a hard time deciding whether to turn away quickly or stare in confusion. It wasn't every day that they saw a shark man and a geisha walk into a bar. Before this could turn into yet another bad bar joke, the two picked a small table off to the side.

Kisame grinned and leaned forward expectantly. "Hope you're prepared to lose, girly."

She just smirked right back as he called out for sake. "I hope you're prepared to eat those words."

He poured each a very full cup of sake and downed his in one gulp. "Fat chance, _princess_."

She considered whether or not she wanted to cheat, using her medical knowledge to ward off the effects of alcohol on the nervous system. Well, if it looked like he was winning, she'd do that. As quickly as he had done, she bolted down her own glass. "Fine, _fish boy_, but what are the rules of this game, besides the passing out part?"

As if in answer, he smirked and grabbed the entire bottle, chugging it down in record speed. "No rules."

She smirked and waited for the next bottle, grabbing it and chugging it just as fast as he had, inwardly grinning at his astonished expression. Well, she hadn't been kidding. Years of being Tsunade's apprentice followed by years of being a geisha had done quite a bit for her alcohol tolerance.

He had to admit, he liked this girl. She seemed to be the only one that could potentially match his tolerance ounce for ounce. This would be much better than the contests he had had in Akatsuki! Back then, only Pein could match his legendary tolerance, and barely at that. Still, he hadn't expected that such a small female could be so immunized to the effects of alcohol. Not like Konan had exactly set any thoughts like that in his mind. That girl had barely held up against four glasses. There had been a rumor that Pein had had the power to turn the rain into sake, but he was never sure if that was true. If it was, apparently Konan didn't have the same sense of fun.

They pitched down glass after glass, neither faltering in the least for several minutes. By this time they had actually gained a small crowd of onlookers, all impressed by both the shark and the little geisha. A few had even made bets with each other, the outcome truly uncertain. At long last, Sakura was beginning to feel a little drowsy, but she tried to look alert though Kisame wasn't doing much better than she was. Kisame noticed this as well and smirked appreciatively. "You're an interesting girl... Hey, what say we make this bet a bit more interesting, eh?"

She retained enough wit to retort with an evil grin. "Hey, whatever you're willing to lose, I'm game."

His grin widened and he downed another glass as an afterthought. "Alright..." He paused as he glanced back at the onlookers, some of them urging him to up the risk. "How about if you win, you get all the cash in my wallet, not just 500 ryo?"

She didn't ask what would happen if she lost. "Sounds fine by me."

He wasn't thrown off by her confidence. "But if I win..." He paused to throw her a snarky wink. "You gotta give me a kiss."

She spilled her glass on the table as she laughed loudly at that, and a few of the onlookers seemed just as amused. Nevertheless, she wouldn't be offset by that. "I'm not going to lose, you're on!"

He only stuffed down yet another glass in reply, not sure exactly how much either of them had consumed by now. The start of the mental fuzziness was beginning to set in, but he was determined to win the bet. What were the stakes again? His short term memory was starting to fade. What exactly had he agreed to? Well, whatever it was, he was sure to win... right? The outline of her form was starting to blur, and he could feel just a slight delay in his motor skills. Still, she didn't seem to be holding up too well either. Maybe it would be a tie, and then what? Wait, what was he just thinking about? Oh, yes, drinking...

One by one the glasses- and bottles- disappeared, and though Sakura was using her medical skills to burn off some of the alcohol and send a large amount straight through the system without being ingested, she was having difficulty keeping up with him. She finally resorted to fiddling with the way her nervous system reacted to alcohol- there weren't any rules after all- and managed to keep herself awake. Even so, she nearly lost her grip on her mental functions just as he slumped a bit further down, pushing the glass away with a smirk. "Guess you win this round, girly... Must've cheated somehow..." His eyes were barely open and she could tell he was struggling to keep from passing out. A few of the onlookers groaned in defeat and paid up their bets, leaving the scene. A scant few others had bet on her, and looked very satisfied by their decision.

She pulled herself together after a brief pause, grinning down at him slyly. "Can't cheat if... if there're no... rules..." Words just seemed to be so much harder to get out right now... maybe it was time to try to repair a few of the nerve connections...

"Mebbe next time there'll... hafta be... something..." He paused for a moment, nearly unconscious. "How the hell are... are we s'posed to... get back?"

Her eyes started to get hazy and she leaned forward just a bit. "Where... where the hell were we going?"

He stared vacantly at her before shrugging. "I don... I don't remember."

She smirked and giggled drunkenly. "You don't even... even remember where you live!"

"Hey, you... you don't either, p-princess..."

She was about to retort that she knew darn well where she lived- even if she really didn't at the moment- but a slight motion to her left caused a familiar chakra signature to come within her range. Although she was drunk and hardly lucid, she knew better than to act like an idiot now that Kurenai had found her out. Well, getting drunk wasn't against the rules, after all! Other geisha went out like that all the time! Granted, it wasn't while they were still in their formal outfits but... still. Trying to focus and repair her nervous function, Sakura managed to be lucid enough to make a coherent greeting. "Hey Kurenai, don't worry I... I was just... having a little drink with my... my friend here. I think you know him... right?"

Well, as for Kurenai, she was just plain stumped. What the heck was Sakura doing here with THIS guy? She recognized him, alright. It had been a few years, but Kisame wasn't exactly a face to forget easily. Akatsuki was over with, that was certain, but it was still a bit of a shock to see him here drinking with Sakura. Being the only mature adult in this situation, she tried to pick Sakura up gently. "You'll have a lot of explaining to do, but for now... let's just get you out of here. Come on."

Sakura allowed herself to be helped up but didn't move, pointing in the general direction of Kisame, his eyes following her movement with fuzzy confusion. "Hey but... what... what's he gonna do?"

It wasn't like Kisame couldn't hold his own against common thugs, even as drunk as he was, but Sakura was just like that. She just _would_ have to be concerned about someone else instead of herself. "Well... I suppose I could come back for him. I don't know where to take him though."

He managed to recognize her even though things were _really blurry_ and everything just seemed to be _spinning so freaking fast_ and _was he smelling oranges?_ "Hey I... I remember... you, yeah it was... it was... uh... I forget... But you can jus... just leave me in... in the forest by... right by the ocean, it's sa... safe there. I can... I can do... something... over there. I don't remember what it was..."

Kurenai raised her eyebrow, really confused by the whole situation but at least she could make out that he wanted to be dropped off in the forest. Vague, but it would work. At least there he would be a little safer from rogues. She glanced down at Sakura. "Well... okay, I'll drop him off in the forest. But you need to come along right now, alright?" She allowed herself a mental sigh as she led Sakura out of the bar. Yeah, this girl would have a LOT of explaining to do in the morning...

* * *

A/N: Well, a bit of hilarity is always fun. Also, I am extremely disappointed with Kishimoto at the moment. He COMPLETELY skipped the battle between Kisame and Suigetsu. I feel utterly jipped out of what would have been an awesome battle. Really, Kisame gets no love! It's all about Itachi or Sasuke. Heck, who's heard ANYTHING from even Naruto in the last 20 chapters? Good grief. Give Kisame some love!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well... how about that? Do not own.

* * *

On Display - Chapter 4

* * *

Sakura's lingering hangover did not in the least help with all the endless questions Kurenai was now posing to her. When had she met Kisame? Well, only recently. How had this happened? After they met the first time, that was the private party she ended up at... and where she fell asleep outside. And NOTHING happened. Was she sure nothing had happened? Of course she was, she was a medical ninja for crying out loud. How had they ended up drunk at a bar? Coincidence.

"Sakura, I know you have been bored and maybe a little lonely after the war, we've all been like that, I'm sure, but... Please use some common sense. I won't always be there to look after you if you lose it like that again."

She nodded groggily. "I know, Kurenai, but believe me, I wasn't doing anything I couldn't handle. I was just about to repair my nervous function when you came in. I would have been fine."

The older woman sighed with exasperation, shifting to sit at a chair across from her, the younger woman at the table drinking _very very_ strong tea. "I suppose I did overreact a little. Maybe this whole mess with the wars and rebuilding and all... it's getting to me."

Sakura nodded, still a little hazy in her thoughts but sharp enough to respond. "It's been getting to all of us. I guess that's why I wanted to go see him again. He's someone I knew, even if the first time we met wasn't the best of circumstances. The people around here don't get it. They don't understand why we can't move on and enjoy the peace. You can't just move on from something terrible like that. You have to change, you have to make a few adjustments, but you can never really recover. I guess I just saw that he understood it the way we did, and for once I just wanted to talk about it."

She waited a moment before responding, not sure how to respond. "I suppose things are different for him now that Akatsuki is finished. Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against him anymore, I just want you to be careful."

Sakura also paused, staring into the deep brown tea quietly. "I know. You just don't want to lose the few people you know. Don't worry, though. I promise I won't do anything too stupid." She smiled slightly, knowing that although she would be careful, she wouldn't hesitate to take Kisame up on a rematch.

Kurenai finally relented, rising slowly to return to her work. "Alright, I'll hold you to that. Take some ginger with that tea, it should help." With a slight smile she removed herself from the small kitchen, passing silently through the tawny paper screens. For a long time Sakura sat there at the table, staring into her tea and taking a sip now and then, thinking about nothing and everything all at once. Would she go see him again? Well, of course, he was her friend now... right? Then what? What would she do after that? She shook her head, trying to rid both the confusion and the hangover from her mind. As soon as the massive ache in her head subsided, she rose from the table, placing her used glass in the sink. She still had a few engagements tonight, and it was all she could do to stay focused.

* * *

Her long, elegant hand held her fan cautiously, guiding it through the long dance associated with it. Up, down, twist, turn, left, up... Sweep, out, drop, raise, sweep, hold... Take a bow. Today she wore a kimono the color of starlight, contrasted by an intricate printing of jade peacock feathers encircling the entire lower half. As she bowed, her long pink hair trailed over her slim shoulders, brushing the floor as her bow deepened. With casual grace, she stepped off the dance platform and made the rounds as usual, not completely attentive to what was going on around her. No, her mind was completely focused on other things. So much had happened in her life. Almost everyone she knew was dead. Even Sasuke was probably dead, though nobody had heard from him since his failed attack on Konoha. His surprise attack on the village had been disconcerting to everyone. Somehow he managed to escape and was never heard from again. Perhaps he and Madara...

"Miss?" She was startled from her internalization by an outstretched hand, holding an empty glass. With an unheard gasp, she brought herself back to attention and filled the well-dressed merchant's glass with a small apology. Why was she even thinking about Sasuke, anyway? Ever since that fateful attack, she had come to realize that there would never be a place in his heart for her or anyone else, only his perpetual blind hatred. When Itachi finally died by his hand, something changed, something finally made him snap. She slowly rose from her kneeling position, finally done for the night and needing something, anything to keep her mind off her troubles. It used to be easy, to move on and not think about it after the first year. Work had kept her busy, but tonight it plagued her worse than ever.

Without even thinking, her steady pace made her turn left instead of right, heading down the unpaved dirt road leading to the docks. The smell of the ocean made her feel somewhat at peace, the stars shining brightly in the clear moment before the fog was due. Short as it may be, the moment when the starts shone their brightest made her remember. Sometimes it was things she would just as soon forget, but sometimes it was the most precious memories she had. Whether she wanted to forget or not, she knew that all of her memories made her life uniquely hers, and she never wanted to throw any of them away.

Through the incoming mist, a long, low fishing boat slowly came to shore, sailing lazily towards the dock she stood on. She thought nothing of it, watching as the bow nudged against a rail, followed by a dark shape tying a thick rope around it, securing the craft in place. However, she became more attentive when she heard a low chuckle, followed by a familiar voice. "Taking a midnight stroll, kid?"

Her slight smile crept across her face as his form drew closer, unrecognizable in the darkness but now a bit more clear. One small lit torch was all that he had to be guided by, the tiny thing tied precariously to one of the docking poles. As he stepped off his craft, his faded blue skin was lit orange by the dim light, glowing softly in the darkness. With a polite bow, she spoke. "I... needed to think, I suppose."

He stood at his full height casually, glancing out at the open sea, the stars pulsing slowly, reflecting in tiny specks on the surface of the water. "The ocean is good for that sort of thing. No matter how many times I see it, I can't help but be impressed. Maybe that's why I stick with this job. When I'm out there, that's all I think about, just the sea, the salty smell, sailing through the waves."

She paused, looking out as well, the cold white moon finally surfacing from behind the clouds, its full phase adding a pale glow across the entire scene. "I've been to the ocean once, a long time ago. It was on the mission to the country of waves, the same mission where we met Zabuza..."

Now she had his full attention, his eyebrows rising sharply as his eyes widened. "You did? What happened to him?"

Her own eyes widened but she remembered that both of them had been members of the seven shinobi swordsmen. Of course he would want to know, even if he didn't care about the guy. "He was killed, along with his companion. We buried them nearby and placed Zabuza's sword there in memory, but... well, one of Sasuke's former companions took it."

"Oh yeah, that kid. I remember now. He said that Zabuza was dead, but it was hard to know, even if he did have the sword. What was his name again...? Some weird sword collector. He tried to get Samehada, but... well, he was too young to go up against me. He may have gotten one of the legendary swords, but he had no idea how to use it." He stretched experimentally, shifting in his place. "Well, never mind that, you wanna go for a ride?"

She blinked with surprise but recovered quickly. "A ride? Where?"

He smirked slightly, motioning to his boat. "Anywhere. Maybe even nowhere. Who knows? I'll be sure to bring you back at some point, though." His grin widened just a little the more he thought about it.

She eyed the small craft warily. True, she had been on the ocean before, but it had been in a very large, wide ferry, or down rivers or creeks in smaller crafts. This would be a bit scary, maybe, but her adventurous side won out in the end. "Alright... I guess I'll give it a try."

His look changed from a mischievous tone to thoroughly pleased. With another grin, he pulled the prow of the boat closer to the dock, holding it still while he held out his hand to her. "Take it easy, it's a little different at first." He suppressed a small smile from creeping onto his face when her slender hand cautiously slipped into his, holding on as she warily stepped into the small craft. Though she was trying to stay steady, her touch was surprisingly light, even after she managed to sit on the small seat nearby.

After a moment, he quickly released his hand, not realizing that he had held it there just a second longer than was proper, though she didn't notice. Turning around to get his thoughts back in order, he focused on untying the long rope from the dock pole, tugging it loose and pushing steadily, setting the craft into motion. He pulled up the tall sail, the webbed structure creaking from use. Keeping a hand on the edge of the sail, he guided the boat out towards the shallows, not intending to go too far on the first outing. Wouldn't want to scare the kid by going out where the waves were the worst.

He really expected her to sit there and clutch the seat for dear life the entire ride but he was pleasantly surprised when she shakily rose to her feet, grabbing hold of the long pole supporting the main sail and looking out at the cresting waves. Though she seemed a little unsure on her feet, her old skills came up and she used her chakra to keep a steady grip, relying on her perfect control as she allowed her conscious mind to roam. The look on her face was difficult to describe, though he supposed it was closest to rapture. Soft pale light from the moon lit her fair skin, glinting in the depths of her jade eyes. Reflecting of the ocean, everything around was a shade of blue. When she looked back at him, an honest, wide smile lit across her face, finally having some kind of peace out here. He supposed that someone else might describe her as the most beautiful creature on earth right now, but he knew better. Beauty was something more than just the outside, though he'd be kidding himself if he didn't admit to appreciating that smile.

The wind finally picked up a bit more, the tall sail billowing ahead of them. A small gust caught the loose ribbon holding her long hair back from her eyes, the thin white strand flitting away with the breeze. She faltered slightly, but laughed as the wind flicked her waist length strands in an unpredictable pattern. One of her hands went to her hair, combing it back enough to see the wide body of water all around, the expanse seemingly endless. Was this what he meant by the ocean being good for thinking? Out here her mind was finally clear, everything slowly falling into place. Somehow the majesty of nature in general was enough to bring a sense of clarity she never knew existed. With a smile, she looked back, finally understanding everything. She knew what to think now...

He couldn't help himself. Something in those eyes told him that she knew what he was talking about. Slowly, he stood up as well, letting his chakra keep him steady. The tall waves crashed upon themselves, over and over, the constant rhythm of life around them bringing a similar rhythm to their internal maelstrom. No, he just couldn't help himself, could he...? His hand hesitantly ran through her hair, the long pink strands glowing a pale blue in the ethereal light.

She wasn't afraid, allowing the curious touch, not making any outward notice. Everything in her stature was in complete relaxation, eyes half closed as she watched the perpetual swell of the waves. Even when she looked back again, only a calm, composed look could be found. Well... damn, he really couldn't help himself. That look on her face was just too tempting. He put a hand on her shoulder, keeping her from turning around again and when she looked at him curiously, he didn't air on the side of caution. When he leaned closer, she didn't flinch away, only standing resolutely to take whatever came her way. Even when he gave in and kissed her, she didn't even tense, her only response coming as her hand went to his neck, pulling him closer.

It was an unexpected move on both their parts, though not in the least bit unwelcome. Nothing passed except the wind and the waves, the only things moving in what seemed to be a frozen second. Only after a long moment did they separate, her bold green eyes locking with silver. He was human, though he didn't look it. Perhaps more human than others she knew, not beyond the simple compassion that separated careful thought from mindless action. Sasuke wasn't human. There was nothing left in his heart that connected him to what he was, nothing that could tell him how to act like anything less than a bloodthirsty monster. It was one of many things that made the world so much less black and white, dividing into too many shades of gray. The man - man, not monster - in front of her was one of those shades, but she had no doubt about him when she leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

A/N: Don't say what I think you're going to say...! You better not! Anyway... hope you enjoyed reading. I actually enjoyed writing this.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well... this fic is rated mature for a very good reason. That being said, those of you who do not like such things should take the hint and leave. As usual, I do not own and I WARNED YOU! Well ok it won't happen in THIS chapter but you know. Also, if you think that I own Naruto, you are officially a total moron. Thank you.

* * *

On Display - Chapter 5

* * *

Neither said a single word for the rest of the journey, too caught up in the endless sound of crashing waves and brisk winds. Though nothing was said, both were in deep thought. Sakura still stood leaning on the main sail, watching as ever so slowly, the dock drifted into sight. The night was far from over but this journey gave her a small sense of closure. It was okay to move on, she realized. Getting on with life wouldn't be an insult to the memory of her friends, but rather honoring their last wish - that those left behind would have a better life thanks to their sacrifice. Did that mean that she wanted to have some kind of relationship with him? Well... she didn't exactly object to that kiss... He wasn't Akatsuki anymore, she had to judge him simply for the way he was.

The wooden hull of the boat creaked softly as it nudged against the dock, Kisame's experienced hands swiftly tying the thick rope around it. One foot on the dock, he leaned back and offered a hand again, always polite as she stepped up onto the shaky dock. This time, neither released the slight grip, taking their time walking down to the long dirt path. His quiet voice was all that broke the silence. "When do you need to get back?"

She shook her head lightly. "They won't care as long as I'm back by the afternoon. Most of the other geisha are out at a party on the mainland, and won't be back until then."

He chuckled, grinning wide. "Good! Wouldn't want those crimson eyes of your friend staring me down again. She just reminds me too much of Itachi..."

"It was hard, wasn't it?" She looked up at him as she followed his lead, knowing where they were going. "Losing him like that... it must have hurt."

"Not in the way you might think. It's different when you know you're going to die... He never told anyone, but for a long time he had a terrible disease eating away at him. I suppose I was the only one he could trust, but even then he didn't tell me the details. All I know is that deep down, he really did care about his brother and his last wish was to offer him the one tool he needed to kill Madara. But look how that turned out..."

She nodded solemnly. "Sasuke turned and attacked Konoha. He failed, but... still, he joined up with Madara, the person that should have been his enemy."

"And disgraced his brother's memory in the process. Itachi never let me do anything too severe while in Konoha, and now... I can guess why. Something about Itachi kept Madara from attacking before, I'm sure of it. He could have attacked at any time, but it was only after Itachi's death that he even dared to go near it. Maybe Itachi secretly loved his little village... just like me."

With a small smile, she turned and paused in her tracks. "You really loved the mist, didn't you?"

He nodded, his own smile small but honest. "Yeah, that's why we wanted to overthrow the Mizukage, but... things just... got so out of hand. It's no use thinking about it anymore. The village is in shambles now, and half the population is dead. I know that most of my clan is dead as well, the rest who knows where. It will have to do things on its own now."

When they stopped outside his door, she turned around to face him. "I suppose all of us will have to do things on our own now. It was hard to think about moving on after all that had happened, but I think the ocean really did help. Out there, I thought that maybe it was okay to keep going. Things shouldn't have to stop just because everything you know is gone. What has to happen is that those that are left... have to create new things to replace the old. It's the only way life can go on."

They entered the small entryway, a large lantern hanging above shining with a small, flickering glow. He chuckled once more, turning to glance back at her. "You really have changed a lot, kid."

She smiled ever so slightly, though her tone was somewhat bitter. "A lot has happened. It's been many years, you know."

With a sigh and a nod, he invited her to sit at the table, grabbing a bottle of sake. He had the feeling they both needed it. As soon as they had both taken their places, he nodded and poured each a glass. "I know, but for some reason I don't regret it anymore. Yeah, I know I screwed up a lot, but thinking about it won't change anything. Maybe I changed for the better. If that's so, then maybe what I did wasn't so bad after all."

She pondered his words while she took a small sip of her drink. "I suppose you're right. I did a lot of things that probably weren't the most noble, but in the end at least some of us survived. My medical skills were all that kept some of them together. Turning and running was the hardest thing I ever did, though it was after the war was over. I couldn't bear to go back, though. It was just too much."

He shrugged with a small sigh. "It's the same reason that I'm on this side of the shore, not the other. I can't go back either. The only way you can go forward is to not go back."

Her eyes drifted down and she let her fingers touch the back of his hand idly. "I still wonder how it might have been if things had been different. Do you ever wonder what it would be like to not have that shark demon in you?"

His eyes looked up at hers until she met his gaze. "I don't have to wonder, I remember how it was. This thing didn't make any drastic changes to me until I was a teenager. Back then, it was easy to make friends and never think about where you were welcome. While I was still in Akatsuki, half the inns we stayed at wouldn't admit us just because I was there, and I wasn't allowed to rough them up, lest we attract attention. After the first dozen times, I'd let Itachi get the room and I'd sneak in later. It was the same way with our diplomatic missions... he'd do the talking and I'd linger in the shadows, looking scary. I don't know if I resented what this did to me, but over time I got used to it, at the very least. Still, it was hard watching how easy it was for him. The way people would look at him... hell, even some of the MEN looked at him like that, it was outright crazy. You know, though... I think I prefer it this way, even if I look like this. This way it's just me, the ocean, and a few close friends."

She paused for a long time, just feeling the texture of the skin under her fingers. Slightly rough, not completely a human texture but not so much the scathing roughness of a real shark. "A slow change over time, huh? Do you suppose it will get worse someday?"

He shrugged, not really sure himself. "I haven't changed at all since I was twenty, so I suppose this is the worst it's going to get. If-" His sentence was cut short by his surprise at her suddenly close scrutiny of his face, not at all taken back by how incredibly strange he was but more curious, if anything.

"Do you mind?" She held her hand close to his face as if to touch it, but she wanted his permission. When he shook his head, she leaned closer and touched the gill markings on his face. Sure enough, they were the real thing. No wonder he was such a good fisherman. If he lost his catch, he could just dive on after it! The thought of him viciously chasing after a yellow tail tuna or something made her laugh without realizing.

"What's so funny, eh?" Though he had a mock-indignation tone in his voice, he was still smiling.

She was still laughing quietly, her eyes sparkling as she responded. "Oh, those gills made me think that they'd be very useful if a fish took your bait and made you a little frustrated!" A small pause, then she laughed twice as hard. "You'd swim right after it yelling 'Come back here you little bastard!' and try to catch it by the tail...!"

He looked puzzled for a split second but then laughed just as hard as she did. "That IS something I did once... it was one of those darn tuna..."

She stifled another laugh and looked once more at the gills, glancing down to the dark markings near his eyes. This was definitely the final stage of a dormant demon, and she was glad that it wasn't as active as it could have been. If he had been unfortunate enough to have an active demon, he would have at least sprouted a tail. "Yeah, I doubt you'd see any other changes in the future. It looks like it's a dormant demon, you could have had it much worse. It's a bit like what Naruto had, since only half of the Kyuubi's chakra had actually been sealed inside him. Only when he consciously unlocked the inner power would he change physically, looking more and more like that terrible fox... other times he just had those odd facial markings, not at all real whiskers. Gaara has the Shukaku demon sealed in him, leading him to constant insomnia and heavy eye markings, but just like with Naruto, he was able to call on the power of his demon at will, only changing after that. You can't control the power of your demon like that, so it was able to make a complete, permanent change."

"You sure know a lot about demon possession."

"Yeah... I grew up knowing Naruto, so I guess it was inevitable to learn more than I ever wanted. Then I became a medical ninja, dealing with lesser demon possessions on civilians. Maybe that's why I'm not scared of you." She smiled slightly, still touching his face but he didn't seem to care. Her hand smoothed back an errant strand of hair from his eyes idly. A long, plain cloth headband had taken the place of his old hitai-ate, keeping his hair up in his usual style, and she leaned forward, planting a chaste peck just below it. He suddenly held on to the wrist of the hand still on his face, causing her to freeze, meeting his eyes curiously.

"Sakura..." He surprised her again, using her name. She looked down at him seriously, waiting for him to go on. "What do you want from this?"

After a moment, she understood what he meant. What did she want from this attention she was giving him? Did she want something... more? After a moment of internal contemplation, she leaned back enough to look him full in the face, choosing her situation carefully. "All I want from this is you."

He paused, a long series of conflicting expressions flitting across his face, not sure how to react to something like this. Even before the demon had taken charge, he hadn't experienced things like this. Ever since they had met again, he had felt something different about her, something that made him question everything he thought he knew before. Did he want this? Well, yes, but he had to make sure she knew what she was getting into. "If you choose this now, there's no going back from here."

With a small smile, she spoke softly. "You said it yourself. There is no going back, there's only forward from here."

Well, he couldn't argue with that. He slowly rose, turning to glance out the large bay window behind him, looking out at the churning sea. She rose and stood next to him, following his gaze before reaching up to rub the backs of her fingers against his jutting jaw line. Without hesitation, he allowed the touch, wondering how long it had been since he felt that. How long had it been before the gentle touches had turned into beatings? How long had it been since he received anyone's affection? How long had he been like this? He didn't know, and he didn't care. Now was all that mattered anymore. Finally resolving this thought in his mind, he turned back to her, an arm around her waist politely now that he knew what to think. There was no going back. There was only this, only progress, only moving on. It was alright to mourn for others, but it was also alright to keep living.

Always a gentleman, he paused, allowing one last chance for her to pull away, to rethink her actions, but she didn't show the slightest hint of backing down, closing the distance herself as she pulled him close enough to feel the steady beating of her heart. For a moment she listened too, her ear pressed against his chest, the steady thumping slowly increasing. She smiled a little, looking up again to curiously run her fingers through that odd cobalt blue hair. Though he had no doubt of the truth in her words, he still wanted one last question answered. "At least tell me why."

It was a simple question, but she understood the double meaning within it. Why would she want the likes of him? He still had such low self esteem despite the confidence in his abilities. All it burned down to was looks. Perhaps he still thought himself a monster, but she had already formed an answer to this a long while ago. "Madara, for all his ageless looks, easily outmatched the Kyuubi in terms of blood lust. If anyone was ever a monster, it was him. Even Sasuke couldn't compare to that man, as horrible as his intentions were. Don't ever think you're less than that." She smiled a little wider. "Didn't they teach you in the academy that appearances are deceiving?"

He smirked, shoving her shoulder playfully. "Hey now, don't throw the old rule book at me!" A slight chuckle was all that remained of the light mood until his grin turned straight again. "Yes, I remember. Under that mask, that guy hadn't aged a day... It was sickening. On the outside they looked harmless but... I guess you got a bit disenchanted, huh?"

She looked aside for a second. Well, he had probably heard of her obsession with Sasuke after knowing Itachi for so long. It had been a long time ago, though, and the sullen boy she once knew had grown into a crazed man. Now, though, she realized there had been warning signs all along that there would be no saving him at some point. The incident in the forest of death, the first confrontation with Naruto, the final confrontation... then three years later... all of it led to the eventual loss and death of someone she thought she knew. "Nothing was never the way it seemed. All this time... It took this long to figure out that there are so many different levels to everything, so many outcomes of the same situation. If Itachi truly loved his village, then he was a noble man who sacrificed everything... turning from the monster that everyone portrayed him as to almost a hero. Sasuke had always been a well praised genius, loved by everyone and yet..." She shook her head, not wanting to say anything further about him. That wasn't what she had wanted to say anyway. With a tilt of her head, she lifted her eyes back up to meet his gaze. "You're not like them."

He paused for a while, taking the time to think, really putting together what she said. There had been so many layers to Itachi, on the outside a cold blooded killer, on the inside a kind brother devoted to the welfare of his home village. Outside masking the inside... Maybe that was why the two always got along so well. Kisame seemed to be little more than hired muscle, craving the shed blood just as much as his cursed sword did. But he too had an inner side, one that did everything just so that one day, his own home village would be a better place. He closed his eyes, facing the sea, deep in thought. When he turned back to her, it finally made sense. "No, I'm not."

She nodded resolutely, slipping her arms around his neck, barely as tall as the bottom of his chin. "Then you have your answer." When she tried to lean up further, he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her again, though this time there was no doubt in his mind about their intentions. Maybe all she initially wanted was someone to listen, but if she wanted more than that, he wouldn't continue keeping his distance. Before, everything had been such a mess, not even knowing what the next day would bring and yet, here alone with her, it was calm. For once he could completely let down his guard without fear of rejection or, worse, revulsion.

That tall, pale neck was really damn tempting, he had to admit. Without even thinking, he turned to bite it, though not hard enough to draw blood. He knew just how sharp his teeth were, even when he was trying hard not to bite down. It was so hard, though, to not try and leave a bigger mark. Well, it wasn't like he did this sort of thing often. Even the lowliest prostitute on the streets had their standards, and he was never part of them. He instantly chided himself for this, though. Sakura was _not_ a prostitute or anything like that. This thought was confirmed when she only closed her eyes, tilting her head slightly. No, not just anyone would do that. Not just anyone could do something like that and make him _feel like this_. It was some kind of overpowering emotion he was unfamiliar with, but he pushed it aside for later. Right now, he was a little busy.

She felt sharp teeth against her skin, not breaking it and seeming almost gentle. It was almost as if he was afraid he was going to break her and her mind laughed slightly. As if the top medical kunoichi in the world was going to go down that easy... Yet, it intrigued her and seemed a bit chivalrous. At least he wasn't beyond reason like some people. However, as much as she enjoyed the civility, there were of course other things she intended to gain. Her eyes drifted to the slightly opened front of his fishing jacket, exposing the top of the collar bone. With a smirk, she bit hard, not at all keeping back the pressure for his sake, actually making a small mark despite the thick muscle in his neck.

He tensed with surprise and didn't seem to know what to do. Taking advantage of the situation, she slipped her hands down his neck, under the top of the jacket and to his shoulders. Her hand brushed against something odd there under the collar bone and she felt it curiously, moving aside the fabric. A much larger set of gills had risen right above where his lungs would be, and that definitely made more sense than gills on the face. Maybe the ones on his face were decorative, just a side effect of the possession. These actually seemed like they would be useful. His glance turned away instantly, seemingly a little ashamed by yet another odd thing for her to stare at, but she only smiled and let her curiosity grow.

There, just under the base of those gills, a long, wide scar stretched all across his chest, lined with several others all around. This guy sure had it rough, didn't he? She traced each one carefully, intrigued by the complexity of his body. Her hand moved down a bit, to his abdomen, more scars laced in a haphazard fashion. Well, she couldn't help it, she just had to ask. "Where the heck did you get all of these?"

He chuckled, seeming to like the lightening of the very awkward situation. "Well, I suppose it was ten years ago, for most of them. There were ninja priests going around doing some 'demon cleansing' of the area, and well... guess who got caught in the middle of it. Pretty much most of the rest are from before that or during Akatsuki. The really big one is from five years ago, from the war. Shit, I have no idea how I lived through that one."

She shook her head regretfully. "Didn't you have a medical ninja or at least a few remedial skills?"

"Nah... usually it was Kakuzu or Itachi that did that sort of stuff, and once they were gone, I was pretty much left to cope on my own. Heck, maybe Madara thought I was going to die and left me there on purpose. He was old enough to know something about healing, or at least tie a damn bandage but no, I get left behind while everyone else acts like it didn't happen."

Her eyes widened. "They actually _left_ you there?" She shook her head, mouth slightly agape at the indignity of it all. "You sure had one hell of a team there..."

"Yeah, the others were never really too quick to help me, especially once Itachi was gone." He smirked slightly, glancing down at the pale skin exposed under her collar, just a hint of shoulder. She was probably unscathed, taught to evade and heal whatever came her way. "Never expected someone like you to be a medic. Usually the pretty ones try being kunoichi and end up dropping out after it gets boring or they realize they might die." He tilted his head slightly, having wanted to ask this question ever since he met her again. "So why did you do it? Why did you stick with it?"

She shrugged, looking down modestly. "At first it was to catch up with the other two from my former team but after that it was to help others beyond just my team."

"As well as help yourself," he added. His hand curiously went to her neck, moving aside the fabric just a bit, though not in an indecent manner. Only the top of her left shoulder showed, and a small scar, most likely an old, deep puncture wound, marred the otherwise perfect skin. When he looked up at her curiously, she explained.

"That one was from Sasori."

His eyebrows raised high. "That guy was one piece of work..." His curiosity was won over yet again by the ever present need to have just a little taste... He leaned down and bit again, this time on her shoulder. She didn't seem to mind, only twitching with surprise.

Her eyes had closed but quickly opened again as she smirked. "A biter, huh?"

He smirked even wider as he glanced up mischievously. "Should have thought of that before you agreed to this."

She responded by gripping his neck and speaking dangerously close to him. "Whatever made you think I didn't like that?"

Hard to argue there... His hands kept running along that patch of skin by her neck, wanting just a little bit more, venturing a bit further, dangerously curious. He knew she was getting impatient, but he wanted to savor this, simply because this kind of thing _never_ happened to people like him. Besides, he wanted to take his time. When he was posed with a new challenge, he tended to enjoy playing around a little, exploring the small possibilities. What if she came back again, though? That would offer more opportunities to do the same. Although, if she didn't come back... Well, that was why he hesitated. He couldn't get too attached.

* * *

A/N: Wow, stopping here. Why? Well I'm on page seven and I usually don't write so much! That and I kinda ran out of ideas... So do you guys want anything... ah... "interesting" to happen? You know what I mean. Give me feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow, I got a lot of responses with people asking for a lemon. Well, keep in mind that the graphic sort is not my forte, I am more of an implied type. If you don't like that, I'm sorry, but this is all I got. I tend to combine those situations with deep internalization and plot development. It should at least be a tasteful lemon. What a shock. Anyway, this fic is rated M for "More, dammit!" and although a reviewer requested me to warn about a lemon in a note, I will tell you now that the whole chapter is a lemon. So skip it. The rest of you? It's pay day, haha. Hopefully almost all of you will get what you want. Except absurdly long chapters. I work 40 hours a week and am physically very weak, and I get very exhausted, so please give me a little slack.

-sarcasm- Oh yes, I TOTALLY own Naruto, because plots involving the mistreatment of Kisame are SO awesome. -end sarcasm- Seriously people, don't be stupid, I don't own Naruto. Good grief.

* * *

On Display - Chapter 6

* * *

He was getting attached to her, he just knew it somehow. Every little smile, every glance... it all spoke with a different resonance than everything else in his life. This wasn't supposed to happen, not to him. Sure, he often entertained the notion of a romp with a woman every now and then, he was a man after all under the shark's skin. Although, this feeling around her was more than just his hormones talking, it was something he just couldn't place.

She noticed his hesitation and wondered if he felt it too. It was a peculiar attraction, one she would never have expected before. War was a horrible thing and yet it was the only reason she was here. It was all that connected her with this endless flutter in her stomach, the warm skin under her hands. A long time ago, she had felt something similar to this, but somehow this time was a little different. Last time, it had been a comrade. Her old crush on Sasuke had been nothing compared to the raw, honest attraction stemming from a relationship where both parties actually felt the same way. Those old feelings had been unrequited, though in these later years she realized it had been for the better. If things had actually gone her way back then, who knew what she would have been forced into.

Kisame hadn't exactly gone without these mixed emotions all his life, though he had to admit that this one was particularly confusing. There had been a few others he was attracted to, but it had always ended up the same way. He would give the slightest hint of what he really thought and they would leave, never to be seen again. Why was she still here? Did she really see him for the person underneath the underneath? Shinobi had always been taught that valuable skill, though it didn't mean they took it anywhere beyond battle. She really was a surprising person. What was he supposed to do now that she was actually _willing_ to do something? Well, someone had to do _something_ to make this situation just a bit less awkward, but just as he was about to make a little distance, she pulled herself closer, kissing along the lengthiest scar on his chest, the subtle heat making it even harder to resist. Well, damn, that did it for him. He just couldn't take it anymore.

She was distracted from her absent exploration by the feel of his racing heart under her hands, his hungry look explaining everything he was trying to keep himself from doing. It was expected, though. He probably never expected to get even this far with anyone, much less all the things she was taunting him into doing. Her hands trailed down a little, knowing all too well exactly what she was doing to him, her own intensifying gaze suddenly locking with his. His eyes widened, instantly knowing that she was holding back just as much as he was.

He didn't hesitate any longer, leading her away from the small dining room and down the hall, only pausing briefly along the way to sneak a quick kiss or let her do the same. His imposing figure easily moved her slight frame, though with more care and caution than she would have expected. She somehow managed to reach through the minute space between them enough to tug at his already loose jacket, reaching around the lower part of his back. Her small arms barely fit comfortably around him, though it seemed that the fit was just right. A short ridge seemed to start at the base of his spine, following up the spine to his neck, the odd ridge mimicking the high ridge on some types of sharks. Seemed there was definitely more to him than he let on, in more ways than one. This time, she didn't let him hesitate at her new little discovery, her fingers trailing along the ridge in an absent manner, as if it didn't matter in the least.

Allowing her to shove the rest of the jacket from him, he watched as she let her eyes roam over the new, unobstructed view, wondering just what she saw when she looked at him that way. Obviously she saw something that nobody else had, something locked away for years. Or was it something he had always had, but had simply gone unnoticed? Either way, when she let her hands wander inch by inch, it was clear that he had to take it while he could get it. As remarkable as his restraint might be, he couldn't hold back now. There might never be a chance like this again.

His eyes drifted down to his hand, now at her waist, looking at her obi, wondering how to get that damn thing off. She seemed to understand his thoughts and brought her hands behind her, turning out all the intricate loops, fold after lengthy fold coming down in an absurdly long piece of fabric. Honestly, he never knew that an obi could be that long, but how would he know? How the hell did she tie that thing on every day? The mystery would probably go unsolved for now, but that wasn't exactly top priority in his mind. Right now he was far more interested in the last fold of the obi _finally_ sinking to the floor, the long piece probably much longer than he was tall.

Finally unobstructed, he watched as a peculiar fold underneath the obi fell, realizing that it was actually part of her kimono. Without the obi, the kimono was too long for her, the silk piling at her feet. So that's what else those were for... The upper edges of the kimono now hung loosely around her shoulders, barely staying on her slim form, the deep green kimono underneath showing a bit more obviously. Even as the edges hung there precariously, he wasn't so much attracted by her state of undress as he was the way her glimmering green eyes stared at him. It was always so hard to tell what she was thinking unless she spoke but right now that imploring, _hungering_ stare cut through the dark room, keeping his gaze locked even as she let the kimono fall away from herself.

Although he was very much aware of the lack of clothing, he couldn't stop staring at her eyes instead. He already knew she was beautiful, he didn't need to gawk like an idiot. Her gaze didn't falter either, forgoing looking at his own exposed flesh in favor of that intense gaze, beckoning him further. He closed the distance in one stride, his hand covering a good half of her lower back as he pulled her flush against him, leaning close enough to smell that tempting scent. Fish, salt water, old wood... true, it might not have been roses or anything, but underneath that was the scent that could only be described as female, laced with all of the overlying scents. To him, the scent of the ocean was a welcoming one and now mixed in this way...

He bit the side of her neck, entranced by the way she arched into the gesture, feeling the warmth of her rapid breath down his neck. She shivered when he ran a finger down her spine, eyes half closed as she enjoyed the odd tenderness he seemed to favor. Never before would she have expected him to be so hesitant, so blatantly gentle. Really, he seemed like the vicious type so long ago, but yet again she was mistaken. Did it mean that some who might seem gentle are in actuality the most brutal? Everything she felt was going against all her preconceptions, proving her wrong in all the most intriguing ways, the calm tracings down her skin making her lose sense of what she thought she knew. This just made things more interesting, leaving her to wonder what lay ahead. She pulled him along with her, the destination clear to both. Every small motion she made told him that she had no reservations about doing this, she had nothing to regret anymore.

Did she love him? True, she was in a very intimate situation, but it meant little if there were no substance behind it. Everything so far had been rather impromptu, happening almost as if on accident, though she knew well that some things just happened because they were meant to. Here in the pale blue light cast off by the moon, she couldn't tell the difference between her skin shade and his, their differences blurring in the low lit room. This line between them was so superficial, only running skin deep. All of their conversations, the friendly jabs, the serious concern, the way they kissed... That was all she could think of, not what some would perceive as flaws. When she looked up at him again, she only saw him, only saw what she knew here and now.

His hand finally met with a very large, abnormal scar near her lower back, and only when he looked at her front did he realize that the same thing was there too. Sometime in the past, she had been practically lanced all the way through. "That was Sasori too," she explained calmly.

He only chuckled with good humor, grinning to relieve some of the tension he felt. "Any other presents from Sasori you care to let me know about?"

She smirked slyly, her eyes glittering mischievously. "No, I'm afraid that's where his graciousness stopped for the moment."

He would have said something smart or snarky at the moment but he was extremely distracted when she slid her hands around his waist, urging him towards his bed at the corner of the room. Damn, she was so persistent! It was too hard to resist those eyes, though, and he followed her lead cautiously. Now what? He had certainly never gotten to THIS part! After a short mental argument, he decided to let his instincts tell him what to do now, though he didn't intend on doing _everything_ it was telling him... that would be overkill. Instead, he allowed her to lay on top of him, those damn troublesome hands of hers traversing whatever she hadn't gotten to and -_oh shit_- getting lower until she removed those increasingly tight pants until -_oh shit_- she reached the most sensitive point. Well, that did it for him. She wanted to play that way? She'd definitely get what she was asking for.

Without so much as a pause, he fought back until he was on top of her, finally succumbing to the fact that no, she wasn't going anywhere and yes, he could actually do whatever he wanted. She seemed a bit surprised by the change, but all she did was arch into his touch when he licked up her chest. With a small, playful bite to her collarbone, he set to exploring a little, his hands going down her sides and to her legs. In the past, he hadn't really understood why other men went on and on about legs, but he was beginning to get it now. If they all felt like this, maybe he'd start talking about them too.

He stopped abruptly when he reached mid-thigh, the sudden upraised scarring there being far worse than the others. When he chanced a glance, he noticed what almost looked like vicious claw marks. His mind rapidly went over what could have possibly caused this, though it didn't take him long to come to one reason. At some point, someone tried -and probably failed- to rape the poor girl. From the looks of it, it had been quite a fight. To his surprise, she turned her head aside, for once ashamed by the marks leaving a story behind on her body. When she spoke, she could barely be heard, her voice hollow and reflective.

"It was Sasuke."

His eyes widened as a small surge of anger rushed through him. The thought of that ignorant little bastard clawing at her like a madman was just making his blood run hot... "Did he succeed?"

She shook her head quickly, finally looking back at him. "No, but it was the hardest fight I had to go through."

He knew what she meant by that, both the outer meaning and the deeper one. From what he knew, the Uchiha had been absurdly strong just before his demise, perhaps stronger than Sakura, but possibly too blinded by hate to put up a proper fight. However, he was also a close friend to her, or at least had been at some point. Pushing him away had to have left far more of an imprint on her mind than these vicious scars on her body. Quietly, he ran his hand gently over the scars, looking up into her eyes. "I won't hurt you."

She only closed her eyes briefly, a small, warm smile overtaking her formerly cold gaze. "I know you won't."

The icy moonlight glinted off her eyes when she opened them again, though they closed when he leaned in to kiss her again, this time slower, less hurried. Her hand went to his neck and into his hair, pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss. Though it felt so disorienting, she couldn't stop the constant thoughts running through her head. What did she want from this? She hadn't even willingly allowed someone to do this with her before, why was she doing it now? The answers were buried in every small caress, every motion that clearly marked that this wouldn't be easy to come by again. Someone like him wouldn't be easy to come by again, if ever. This was exactly what she had been holding out for, someone that wouldn't do what Sasuke did... Her other hand went to his back, pressing down firmly to pull him closer. He wasn't Sasuke, he wasn't some other man, he was only Kisame. She could accept that.

He took the hint and edged closer, leaving a trail of bites down her neck as he claimed her. She winced slightly at the short pain, and he suddenly realized that she hadn't done this before. True, she had managed to fend off Sasuke, but hadn't anyone else gotten at least past her heart? He paused briefly, waiting until she seemed less pained, wondering why of all people she picked him to take this from her. Usually females clung onto that with their lives or carelessly threw it away, with few others somewhere in the middle. She never seemed to be the careless type, since she might have been unable to ward off her former crush. So if she was the type to hold on to it, why now? Why him? He mentally shook his head, not wanting to think about it too hard. No matter what her reasons were, she chose him and he would do his best to make it a good choice.

She ran her hands up his back, her glance letting him know that she was alright. Once he was certain, he began moving, the sudden friction sending new sensations through him. His instincts kicked in worse than ever, guiding his actions as he kept up the motion, her arching and grabbing only intensifying the act. When she clenched at him tighter, he kissed her again, long and deep as he felt her nails dig into his back. The sudden tightness in another area only made it harder for him to hold out, her climax enough to bring him to the edge as well.

With one last motion, he followed with his own climax, breaking the kiss long enough to breathe. As they both tried to catch their breaths, he watched her calm green eyes droop with exhaustion. One more glance, then he laid next to her, watching when she pulled herself over to rest on his chest.Little more passed between them in the silence, the small looks passing between them enough to answer anything left unsaid. Somehow, in all this confusion, he had managed to fall in love with the little pink haired kunoichi, as odd as it may have seemed in the past. Though he wondered if she felt the same, she had already fallen asleep, long eyelashes curling under heavy lids.

* * *

A/N: Well... DANG. I know, it took forever, but you gotta understand that I am NOT good at this kind of thing. Please, be kind. Hopefully it was at least tasteful.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well that was fun, wasn't it? Now that we're past the hard part (for me anyway) hopefully this should see more updates and/or longer chapters. Maybe. I'm still very tired. I have a lot of problems so don't expect much!

* * *

On Display - Chapter 7

* * *

She remembered that time, long ago, still all too fresh in her memory. When she had taken a post down in a forest at the village outskirts, she had been attacked by Sasuke. Though the day itself had been sunny and pleasant, the sight of a sunny day would only sour her mood from that day on.

_"What's the matter, Sakura? I thought you wanted this." He clawed at her clothes, tearing the ensemble to shreds, one hand over her mouth intermittently, trying to keep her from screaming._

_"N-NO! Get off me you bastard!" She shoved at him, using her chakra to power her muscles, fighting valiantly against his groping. He only pushed back harder, shoving her into the short grass._

_"Don't you want to help me revive my clan?" He drew closer, his face too close to her ear, his sickeningly sweet scent overpowering her senses. "Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like?" His hands wandered farther, trying to grip her legs, her kicking and writhing too hard to fight against. He dug his nails harder, scraping and scratching, leaving bloody trails all across her thighs. Her eyes widened, her fist gathering as much chakra as she could muster as she punched him hard, his smugly beautiful face instantly bloodied. His pale, pristine skin now began to bruise, his arm raising to wipe away a trail of blood on his chin. When he hesitated, she punched again, knocking him away and running for her life. She escaped that time, and Sasuke was never to be heard from again._

She woke with a start, sweating and panting heavily, the remnants of her living nightmare still echoing in the recesses of her mind. In another second, she realized that there was something very warm underneath her, and she looked down to see Kisame staring up at her, looking very confused by her sudden movement. After taking note of her situation, she relaxed and laid back down, looking aside apologetically. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

He only trailed his hand up her back, trying to calm her down. "You were remembering that day, weren't you?"

She avoided his gaze at first, but then turned back to him. "Yes. I know he's dead, but... there was a time that Madara was thought to be dead. What if-" She was silenced by a finger to her lips.

"If he really wanted to find you again, he had years to try it. If he hasn't found you by now, he shouldn't again, even if he is alive. Besides..." His hand moved to her waist, firmly holding her in place. "You don't have to fight on your own anymore."

She nodded, leaning close to rest her chin on his chest. "I know." With a small smile, she watched him as intently as he watched her, wondering if he felt the same peculiar attraction that plagued them ever since their reunion. Harsh rain pelted the window, just as it had the night before, when the long suppressed emotions had finally been released. "It was a sunny day. I hate sunny days."

He chuckled lightly, his own brief look of sadness glancing his face. "I hate them too."

She only smirked and leaned in for a quick kiss, pulling back hesitantly. "I don't want to go back."

"You have to go back at some point."

"Yeah but..." She trailed off, turning aside. "Never mind, it would sound stupid."

He chuckled louder. "Stupid? You haven't had to listen to Sasori and Deidara bicker about art for hours on end. If that's not stupid enough, you should have seen the rest of them. Go ahead, I think I'll survive somehow." His snarky grin was enough to reassure her.

She looked back at him, nodding slightly. "I didn't really want to join the okiya and become a geisha, I guess it was just a way to get my mind off everything else. It was a way for me to move on and do something productive. But now I guess..." She looked down, blushing. "I have another way to move on."

Though he might have seemed like a fairly single-minded person at first, he was actually a very deep thinker and always thought out the important issues thoroughly. Right now, he was absorbing her words carefully, thinking over all the implications of what she might really mean. Did this mean that she wanted to come back at some point? Was it more? After all that happened, could it be that she meant that she wanted to move on... with him? It was such an enormous shift from what he expected from life, everything warping until he hardly knew what to think anymore. He decided to take his usual approach to things, a wide grin on his face and a load of sarcasm at his disposal. "What, now you want to be a fisherman too? Don't tell me I'll have competition now!"

She shoved his shoulder in mock indignation. "That's not what I meant!" Though she frowned at first, she instantly smiled again, laughing at his good humor. Despite a serious situation, he could still make her smile. Even though she was cheered up by his sudden humor, her look turned serious again. "No, I meant... well... if you want... I could come and see you more often..."

He chose not to catch on to her obvious implication, wanting to hear her say it for certain. "Oh? I suppose it would be hard to be a geisha if you went around smelling like fish all the time." He grinned wider. "You'd get double the fish with me, you know!" Of course, he was including himself in the equation as one fish. Or at least one fish-possessed man.

She shoved his shoulder again, laughing before leaning down again, her face close to his. "I don't care!" Then, in a low whisper, her other response was barely heard. "I really don't care. I love you, damn it."

Though she said it so soft, he still heard it and his brow raised higher than ever, the rest of him halfway sitting up with shock. "What?"

She sat back at his sudden movement, her eyes darting to either side, blush deepening when she realized he had heard what she said. With a slight stammer, she started to move back. "I-I'm sorry, it was nothing."

His hand only tightened on her waist, keeping her in place until she looked at him. "Sakura..." He paused, meeting her glance carefully. "It wasn't nothing, but," he smirked, "I guess I love you too... damn it." Sharp teeth stuck out the corners of his wide smirk, soon wiped off his face when she leaned in for a quick kiss, backing away once more.

"I do have to go back today, even if I don't want to work there anymore. I should at least fill the last of my scheduled appointments and fill any other remaining duties. I don't want to leave them with too much work like some geisha have."

"Alright, wouldn't do to leave them high and dry. When would you come back?" His hand trailed almost possessively down her back, not wanting to relinquish the touch just yet.

She noticed his hesitation and felt the same way, not wanting to leave this place she had become so comfortable in. Nevertheless, she couldn't just up and leave. "I'll come back tonight, after my appointments. Would that be alright?"

He couldn't stop the wide smirk on his face. "I'll be waiting." She rose with a smile and tied her kimono in place, his long awaited answer as to how she tied on the obi finally there in front of him. So that's how it worked... lots and lots of patience and experience. With her complicated garment in place, she took one last glance behind her.

"Don't miss me too much." A mischievous wink later, she was out the door, leaving him to contemplate everything that had happened these past few days. It had been such a short amount of time, and yet everything had already come to this. Was the attraction really so plain, so purely simple that all that had to be done was act upon it? Maybe it really was. Something like this shouldn't even be real, but here he was, accepted and... even loved. It brought back the oldest memories, they seemed so long ago now. How old was he now? Thirty-something? No, it really hadn't been that long ago, but for someone like him, memories that contrasted his current experiences seemed like another life. Then again... maybe, in some way... it was.

* * *

Sakura had little trouble sneaking back into the okiya unseen. She was a ninja, after all. Only a couple hours later, the geisha that had gone across the river for the night returned, all chattering noisily. Last night was easy to escape, but how would she do it tonight? Geisha were naturally night owls anyway, it would be hard for even a ninja to escape all of those eyes. Then there was Kurenai... Well, she would probably just have to improvise. With a small sigh, she headed down from her room, dressed casually until she would have to get ready for her appointments. Predictable as always, Kurenai was in the kitchen, sitting at the table and drinking tea. Her eyes suddenly locked with Sakura's.

"I hope you found enough to do while we were all gone." Her glance was casual, but deep down Sakura sensed some suspicion lying there.

She decided to shrug it off and answered. "Yeah, it gets boring around here without everyone around, but I found a few things to do."

Kurenai returned to her tea calmly, but her suspicion didn't dissipate. "The maids said that you weren't to be found all night. They wanted to ask your opinion on a kimono but you weren't here." She turned again to face Sakura. "I have my own guesses, but I want to know for certain. Did you go see him again?"

Sakura knew that Kurenai knew her well enough now to know when she was lying through her teeth, so she decided that she would tell the truth. Well... not all of it. The details would be spared from all! "Yes, I did. There's nothing wrong with that."

"No, I suppose not." She beckoned Sakura to the chair across from her, the small side table often being their place of discussion. They didn't talk at the long, main dining table with all the others. Geisha could never understand talks of Akatsuki, bijuu and war. Once Sakura was giving her full attention, Kurenai looked at her with a small sigh. "Sakura, I know you haven't been happy here at the okiya. Every day I see that grim depression that all of us ninja have been getting. I can get over it for the sake of my child, but what does a young thing like you have? You were just ready to start your life as a ninja and then... the carpet was pulled from your feet. I got a taste of what it was to be a real ninja, but losing it before you can have it... I can't imagine it." She leaned closer, looking at her seriously. "Sakura... do you really want to be here at the okiya?"

Sakura couldn't believe it. It was like Kurenai could read her mind, though since they had the same experiences, it wasn't surprising. With a small shake of her head, she averted her eyes. "No, not really. At first I thought so, but it bothered me after a while. For the first couple years, I was just doing things automatically, not even really thinking. The shock of it all was too much. I refused to remember what I had been before, but then..." She paused. "Then I was reminded again, and it really woke me up."

"He did that, didn't he?" She paused until Sakura's wide eyes met hers. "I know how that is. You think that you already know what you are and then something happens to turn everything around, or you meet someone that you never expected to be someone you'd like. I guess that was how things were back then... You remember, right?"

Sakura nodded, she remembered Asuma. Nobody had even suspected anything between the two until she had finally talked about her pregnancy. "Right, I remember. He had been such a wild person back in his youth, but then he changed, becoming what nobody expected."

"I guess I was angry at first, when I realized who the person was that you were sitting at the bar with was. It was that damn Akatsuki... One of them killed Asuma, and I couldn't forgive them for it, even if it was part of the mission. I can understand the need to kill whomever you perceive as your enemy, we as shinobi had to kill someone else's loved ones all the time. Even so, I couldn't forgive that."

She leaned forward, pondering the older woman's words. "I know what you mean, but Kisame told me the other half of his own story. All the time he had been with the organization, Madara had mislead all of them, using Pein as his pawn to fill their heads with ideals that could never be accomplished. He promised them that war would end, but not like this. Not through total destruction. He promised a better world for people with bloodline limits and other unusual attributes, but the way things are now only complicates matters for them. Madara lied all through it, but the others believed him through Pein's charisma and experience."

Kurenai thought about this for a long time, the tea in her cup disappearing steadily. "That makes sense. Once Itachi died, there was nothing holding back Madara's return. After that, he had no need to manipulate the remainder of Akatsuki, he could make his final strike and settle things once and for all. Whether he was even going through with his initial goal is still a mystery. As for Kisame... I can understand why he would follow someone like that. Having a demon or a bloodline limit is... hard. After all that trauma, people do desperate things to set things right. Naruto proved that several times over. Then there was Gaara, too. Some with bloodline limits lash out, others submit. Either way, it's tough."

"Bloodline limits... just like Haku. He was just a tool... He allowed himself to be one, but the fact still remains." She suddenly realized something, and with wide eyes, she looked up sharply. "You know... in a way, the whole of Akatsuki were little more than Madara's tools. He accomplished what he wanted through manipulation and sweet talking. If you think of it that way..."

"Yes. It's a hard fact to accept, but most shinobi were considered tools, especially in the harsher lands of Iwagakure and Kirigakure. Out in those areas, people with bloodline limits were considered the most valuable tools of all, often manipulated from a very young age."

Sakura remembered all those she knew with bloodline limits. Itachi... he was a great example of a desensitized genius, sent to destroy his own clan. Sasuke... always treated like the great Uchiha genius he was, never allowed to forget his lineage, and driven insane by the mixed signals around him. Poor Haku, only searching for acceptance and love, only to become a tool- a dead tool- to be used by a manic Mist nin. She briefly remembered the Akatsuki member Deidara, former Iwa nin and possessing more than one mouth. He would have definitely been used at a young age. Gaara... well, no, not a bloodline limit there, but rather the Shukaku sealed within him. Through Naruto's influence, Gaara was able to change his ways and become more than just a jinchuuriki. Then, of course, there was Naruto, the one she had witnessed the most. He had taken the worst situations and turned them into the best, somehow making people smile all along the way. "Just like us... all they wanted was to be loved just the same as everyone else."

Kurenai nodded. "I'm not angry anymore. I can see that Kisame has been making an honest effort to do his best now that everything has come to a close. The only question is what do you intend to do now?"

Sakura shifted her gaze sideways, fidgeting in her seat. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to stay at the okiya. I have a lot to think about, and I don't think I can do it here. I can finish the last of my appointments, but after that I want to leave."

The older woman also shifted, looking somewhat disappointed. "That's too bad. You've been getting a good reception with the customers, and a few might be sad to see you go. However, you have to take care of yourself before you take care of strangers, so you do whatever you see fit. Even if you don't want to fulfill your last appointments, nobody will complain. After the last geisha that left, you'd probably be considered a blessing."

Oh yes, Sakura remembered the last one. Nobody talked about her as a rule, after nearly burning down the okiya by leaving a pot to boil and departing. "No, I won't be like that. I'll even clean my room out and air out the bedding, just give me a few days. Really, though, I can do my last appointments."

"No, the last thing you need on your mind right now is work. I can take over your next few appointments, I didn't have anything scheduled. Those men are always too drunk to notice anyway. Go ahead, you can start cleaning now if you want. As messy as your room is, I'm sure that alone will take a few days." With a mischievous wink, she added, "Oh, and be sure to visit once in a while. It gets so boring with all these cranky old women here!"

As Sakura rose from the table, she smiled. "Thank you Kurenai. I'll visit sometimes." She bit her lip as she turned away, a little apprehensive about leaving but finally feeling as if a great weight had been lifted from her. For once, she felt like she was doing something right again.

* * *

A/N: Well... I guess this is all for the moment. I know, not horridly long. Next one should be a little longer, I hope. I toyed around with the idea of Sasuke still being alive, but that would just be silly. In any case, click that little purple button right there. Yes, that one... because reviews are love!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: There's an implied lemon near the end. Not graphic.

* * *

Sakura sat down on the edge of her bed with a huff, stirring dust everywhere. Only a few boxes had been packed so far. When had she gotten so much stuff? In the beginning at the okiya, she had arrived with only her travel pack and a few changes of clothes, along with sparse medical supplies. Now it seemed like she had dozens of kimono, jewelry and who knew what else. Most of them would stay here at the okiya, the kimono and other items she borrowed left for someone else. The kimono she bought herself would go along, all readily packed into one medium bag.

As the sun set, she took down her hanging bedding from the outside rack, the bright sun shining down on the vegetation around her. Despite the hard work, she was in a better mood than ever. If things worked out right, the last boxes should be done within the next few days, along with the rest of the cleaning. With the setting sun came the reminder of her promise, and she returned to her room to change into something that didn't have dust all over it. No kimono, of course, just a plain white autumn dress draping to mid-calf and sandals, her long hair pulled back casually. After a day of mucking in the dust, she was relieved to go out and get fresh air.

The long, winding road to the docks was rarely busy, only a few fishermen going to and from the area. Near the okiya was always busy, geisha coming and going, businessmen soliciting invitations, other workers displaying their wares. She strode along this path almost automatically now, the venture so much different from the first time stumbling through the fog. Gravel scattered beneath her feet as she walked carelessly, not trying to mute her footsteps as usual. Not like it really mattered in these times. As she walked along, the trees swayed in the wind, the leaves starting to change color to welcome a change in season. This time of year, the fog would get colder and colder, though it rarely snowed this far south. Sometimes these simple things cleared her mind, other times it was the more complex things that seemed to crowd her brain. For the moment, she simply concentrated on the sound of the wind as it shifted through brittle stems.

Kisame greeted her just as the sun sunk below the horizon, usual grin in place. He was leaning up against his front door, the small porch one of his favorite places. When she approached, he waved casually though the gesture was directed somewhere beyond her. She turned to see one of his neighbors waving a greeting and heard Kisame chuckle. "That guy lives next door. He's one of the few guys that actually talked to me the first day I got here. Turns out he already figured out that a guy like me could help bring in more fish than anyone!" His grin only grew.

She leaned back against the rail of the porch and smiled in no particular direction. "I suppose it doesn't matter to them as long as the job gets done."

"Some of em were a little jumpy around me at first but when they saw me dive in and divert entire schools of fish into their nets, they didn't say a word from that day on!" He stood up from his leaning position to turn back to the door, pausing to let her enter first. They both ditched their shoes in the entryway as was custom and headed to the kitchen as if it were their routine, taking the same spots as before. She knelt on the cushion by the table and leaned forward to pour a cup of tea. When he sat across from her, always holding himself with an oddly proper poise, she felt like asking something she had been wondering for a very long time.

"Kisame, why are you so polite?"

He leaned back thoughtfully, knowing that this question had to come up sooner or later. Well, it wouldn't hurt to talk about it; not with her, anyway. "I wasn't just hired muscle, you know. Before the swordsmen screwed up that coup, I was part of one of the most noble clans in Kirigakure. After that... well, there were a few years of wandering as a missing nin, then Akatsuki. After the coup, I guess you could say I was disgraced. Hell, it's hard for a mist nin to do anything disgraceful, but rebellion was way up there on the few things that you could do. The only thing worse than rebellion was joining an opposing faction, damning my situation further, but... well, what else was I supposed to do? Living as a missing nin was a hell of a lot easier in groups."

She nodded. "It does sound more logical, if you were forced to live that way. Before, I couldn't begin to imagine life as a missing nin, but after the war, with nobody to help me and nothing to turn to, it all made sense. It's always hard to live on your own, especially once hunter nin start pursuing you. Fortunately, I saw very few of them since the villages were in ruin and couldn't pay any bounties. Even so, the few groups I met were difficult. I can only imagine what it was like before the war."

"It was a high price for freedom, though we really didn't even get that much in Akatsuki, now that I think of it. Sure, we had our own village and our own allies, but despite the benefits, we couldn't do much unless the leader ordered it. If he said jump off a cliff, you jumped... or risked much worse. Despite that, he was a good leader, though a little hasty to get the nine tails. In the end, his haste is what led to the last screw ups and doomed the organization. Or at least whatever was left of it."

She tilted her head thoughtfully and stared down at the table. "Civilians always had it so easy, going about their business without having to worry about things like that. Being a shinobi is always difficult, it must be so nice to sit back and not think about it."

He laughed lightly and shook his head. "Hey, hey, we're civilians now too, you know. The only difference is that we have a much more interesting past to talk about!" His look quickly changed from jovial to contemplative. "I suppose some of it shouldn't be talked about, though. That's another advantage they have. Their past may be mundane, but it wasn't nearly as traumatizing."

Her hands clasped in front of her, her own look ponderous. "You know... I was born into a civilian family. I don't have a prestigious clan, I wasn't a shinobi of any merit until I was a teenager and I never really realized what being a shinobi truly was until it was all over. I can't begin to understand the meaning of having the pressure of clan traditions or great expectations behind you, but I saw it all happen second-hand. The only pressure I got was from myself, the only person that supported me for those three years without the boys was myself. True, I had help from my mentor, but it was my own self reliance that pushed me the hardest. I learned to rely on my own strength."

"Sometimes that's all you can count on." He grinned, remembering the first conversation they had when they had met again, and the room was filled with contemplative silence. Long seconds ticked by, comfortable even in the all encompassing quiet. The silence was interrupted not by a sound, but rather... as sense. Strange chakra was starting to waft through the air and he lifted his head, trying to sense the source. "Hey, you feel that?"

She nodded and also tried to sense where it was coming from. "It feels unusual."

"Yeah, whoever it is was probably used to keeping it in check all the time and is unused to letting it leak out. I can tell by the strange flow of it, I've had to do it myself." He rose slowly, watching her do the same. "Only one way to find out for sure." With a sharp turn, he stepped back to the window, peeking out beyond the heavy drapes. His hand went up to scratch his head in disbelief. "Well I'll be damned..."

She rose to look out the window, a large passenger boat nearing the docks slowly. As the passengers filed out, she noted that the leaking chakra was coming from a strange woman exiting the boat. "Odd, I wonder who she is."

He, however, knew exactly who it was. "I know that chakra anywhere. Pein's partner, Konan. Odd that she survived, I could have sworn I saw her body at some point." He leaned back from the window cautiously, in deep thought. "Makes me wonder if he is still alive somewhere..."

Sakura stepped away from the window hesitantly. "Should we go and talk to her?"

With a slight pause, he too stepped away from the window, nodding. "If Pein is dead, it would be good for her to know that she isn't alone." He smiled slightly though the rest of his face expressed his concern for the woman. Everyone knew about the special connection between the two, even if the two in question hadn't seen it.

Sakura also smiled a sad smile. "Misery loves company, as they say." She followed him out the door and to the dock, though she stopped short several feet away. As he continued on, more and more of his chakra slowly leaking into the air. Ever so slowly, his immense chakra presence was making it difficult to concentrate, though through the dark she saw the head of the blue haired kunoichi turn with recognition. A long, tense moment passed amongst the three for minutes, none saying a word until Konan finally spoke in her low voice.

"Kisame-san," she said with a short bow, "it is... odd to see you again." She had changed since he last knew her, older and wiser than before, not to mention just as paranoid. Her eyes darted up to both of them nervously, not at all knowing what to expect.

Kisame only nodded, keeping his demeanor casual. "Konan-chan." With that, he got down to strictly business. "Is he still alive?"

She knew exactly who he was talking about, though why it mattered anymore was a mystery. Well, perhaps despite the fact that Pein had been hasty, something almost like a little family had formed amongst the members through all those years. "He is."

He tilted his head to the side thoughtfully and nodded. "Then you found him."

This time she smiled, again knowing what he meant by "find". "Yes... I did."

He adopted his own usual snarky grin and chuckled lightly. "I'm happy for you."

Her lips quirked up into her own sly grin when she saw the pink haired kunoichi waiting up not far behind. "And I for you... Kisame." With that said, she turned away, her way of being short of words never fading with time. Nothing more needed to be said; she already figured everything out, and she suspected that he had done the same. Years ago, she had been one of few who understood the true depths of the shark nin's intelligence and said the bare minimum around him. Only her small smile was left to communicate even as she faded away into the mist.

Sakura was waiting at the edge of the dock grounds, watching as he slowly walked away from where Konan disappeared. Now the two lost friends knew the truth, as short as it was. She was glad to see Kisame smiling just a little, one piece of the puzzle resolved for certain. When he came to her side again, she offered a nod. "So he's alive... Do you think they'll cause any trouble?"

He was quick to shake his head. "No, they won't do anything. They finally got that world without war they wanted for so long... I think all they'll do now is enjoy it and be happy together."

Her eyes widened briefly. "So that's how it was..." Then she smiled, turning to the door. "As much trouble as they caused before... I'm glad it worked out now." Without hesitation, she walked back inside and stopped at the landing, turning to look up at him. He seemed to understand the small implication that a mere glance could send and leaned in just as she leaned up to give him a quick kiss, then stepped back to glance down at her. Yet again, nothing more needed to be said. What she wanted was easily determined by the set of her expression, the calm way she stared. Her thin hand went to the side of his face, still inquisitive about him. "I'm leaving the okiya in a few days."

"Really? They're alright with that?"

With a small nod, she smiled playfully. "As long as I don't burn the place down, I think they would be alright with anything!" Her head tilted thoughtfully. "I promised Kurenai that I would visit once in a while, but beyond that I don't have any more obligations."

He hesitated before asking the next thing on his mind. "Were you thinking of staying here?"

Her eyes darted to the side briefly. "If that's alright with you."

A sudden, sharp laugh came from him as he grinned down at her. "I'd be a damn fool to turn down that kind of offer. Of course it's alright with me. Well, as long as you don't mind eating fish... a lot." His grin took on his usual snarky look, the sarcasm back in action.

She grinned up in her own sly way and shoved at him playfully. "I just happen to like fish."

"Then let me know any time and I'll go wrestle up a ten-foot tuna with my bare hands."

"No, I think a seven-foot shark is about all I can tolerate at the moment!" She accentuated her point as she leaned up on tiptoe to barely lay a peck on his chin.

He decided to go with the pun. "Well I'm all out of sharks, all I got is myself. Since I'm out of stock you can take whatever I've got for free."

"Then I hope you'll run out more often." Her arms went around his neck when she smirked again, leaning up to run her fingers through his hair. A little coarser than average, a strange texture. It was just like the rest of him, unusual and unique. His small silver eyes narrowed mischievously as muscular arms went around her middle, lifting her off the ground in the process. She was surprised and laughed lightly, leaning to support some of her weight on his shoulders.

"That's the worst comeback I've ever heard!" She leaned in to kiss him again, never in a rush but never too slow, just the way he liked it. It was times like this that seconds seemed to freeze, as if time itself couldn't bear to pass under what they had. True intimacy and passion were foreign concepts to him, after such a long time of barely being glanced at. Yes, there had been those that sparked the baser instinct of lust when he looked at them, but it was nothing compared to a real connection. But damn, Deidara would have had a cow if he could see this now and _stop thinking about Deidara when you're kissing Sakura!_ He barely even noticed that he was in his room until they broke the kiss briefly, trying to breathe under the pressure of the intense moment.

Her sharp gaze seemed to glow in the darkness, a subtle fire behind her eyes. Last time had been awkward and hesitant but now it was completely different. Few, if any, of the barriers from before were left, only leaving the essence of the attraction. She leaned close, warm breath drifting over exposed skin as she stared back at him. He didn't smell at all like fish, but rather a mixture of sea and spiciness that could only be described as masculine.

They ended up on the bed again, his larger frame on top of her, her hands still tracing their way down his back. He kissed down her neck, still loving the way she arched into his touch, the way her grip always tightened. Everything about her was appealing, her burning gaze only urging him on. Wait, when had his shirt come off? He didn't even remember losing that, although in his defense he was pretty well distracted. His nimble hands made short work of that little dress, quickly forgotten in a pile on the floor. Rough, calloused fingers ran up to her thighs, tracing over the raised scars, an ever-present memory of what could have happened so long ago. Just the thought of her experiencing such an indignity made his stomach clench in brief anger. Fortunately that bastard was dead and she had at least found the right path, though much much later.

Once again she was intrigued by how different her experiences in life were, compared to the present. She never thought she would be able to open up and love someone again after what had happened, but that's what came with risk. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose, but it was always worth the shot. His hands were muscular and could have strangled the life out of anything they touched, but with her all they made were the lightest touches, never getting too rough but at the same time sending unusual sensations through her. So this was how it must be to get back all the emotions you give, she mused. No more unrequited feelings, no more sudden attacks on her body, only this strange lasting tenderness between them. "Kisame?" Her voice even seemed strange to her, as if it came from somewhere else.

He glanced up at her, knowing what she was trying to say even though it had only been a one-word question. She wanted to know. With a nod, he leaned close, confirming the answer with a kiss. Slowly the final barriers fell away, and both surrendered to the inevitable connection. No regrets. No pain. Only the two together even as the rain fell again.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: -cracks knuckles- ...OW! Alright people, here's the schtick. Don't get mad at me if I don't get down all the historical details of the upcoming scenes. Usually I do my research, as I did for Sakura's occupation, but I was lazy this time. Forgive me if it's a bit inaccurate, enjoy it anyway. There's a lemon in the last segment of the story... because I couldn't resist. EDIT: NEVER MIND SORRY DIDN'T GET TO IT! Sorry this is so late, but I have been suffering from the addiction known as Final Fantasy 7.

* * *

Morning came quickly, sun slinking over the horizon. With morning came the usual deliveries by the local fishermen, and one of those just happened to be the delivery that Kisame needed to make that day. Sakura had insisted on tagging along, mostly to see the process in action. Everything seemed to interest her, he thought with a smirk. At least she was doing better than when he had first met her again. That fiery spunk was back in her eyes and her shoulders didn't droop with defeat. He supposed he looked a lot better himself, but he never had a thing for mirrors anyway.

The main market was always busy, and after all these years nobody bothered to stare at him anymore. It was almost normal. However, a few heads here and there did turn to glance briefly when they saw Sakura. Well, it did look a bit odd. It wasn't every day that people saw a seven-foot shark man next to a tiny pink haired woman. Although, he thought with another smirk, it must have looked far stranger the day they had both been there in a bar, he in his fisherman outfit and her in full kimono, drinking like teenage rebels.

After the delivery had been made, Sakura suddenly glanced a large, brightly-colored poster on a building, but it wasn't the colors that caught her interest - it was who had been pictured on it. There, in full kabuki regale, Hinata took up most of the center of the poster, with Naruto pictured just to the right. Her eyes widened and she darted to the poster instantly, leaving Kisame to barely catch up. He peered over her shoulder, reading the sign with interest. "Hey, that's your friend, isn't it? The Kyuubi kid." His eyes ran over the lines of text at the bottom. "Actor Taiki and actress Yumi, huh? Stage names."

"Yeah, it's not often that an actor would use a real name, especially an ex-shinobi. And look, they'll be performing here tonight! After that it looks like they'll be traveling all of the mist country. I've never been to a kabuki play before."

"Never?" His brows raised high. "Damn... You better go, then. A kabuki play is worth going out of your way for, especially if the actors are really good. Heck, if nothing else, go so you can see your friends."

"Aren't you going to come too?"

"I wouldn't miss this one!" He laughed loud, smirking down at her. "I don't know whether watching that kid act will be hilarious or if he's really good. I bet that kid can act, though. With all those weird speeches he'd yell out every time he went into battle, he had to have some kind of talent."

She chuckled lightly at the memory. "Yes, although I bet Hinata has been a good influence on him."

"Hinata? Oh, the girl in the poster with the crazy lavender eyes? Odd... I don't remember that one..."

"No, you wouldn't have met her. She's a member of the Hyuuga clan from Konoha. They were always really great friends, so I'm glad they were able to find refuge after the war."

"Well we still have half the day before the show starts, let's get these last orders finished."

"I never expected them to increase the order _after_ we delivered what they had asked for!"

He grimaced before heading back down the street. "I know, I hate it too but it happens a lot. Sometimes they don't know what the hell they want and I have to go fix the order right away. I can't risk losing their business or I would have told them all where to go a long time ago. Better go back out on the sea before the waves get rough."

She stretched, following him with a yawn. Although, neither had really gotten that much sleep... "There is one thing I will miss about being a geisha, you know."

He glanced back with a smirk. "Oh? And what might that be?"

Suppressing a laugh, her wide smirk barely contained her humor as she outpaced him, waving absently. "At least then, the customers never complained about the wares!" She finally burst out in laughter, soon followed by his own sharp chuckle. He nodded forward in her direction.

"With a backside like that, I doubt anyone would mind the selection."

"You bastard!" She chased after him, not really intending to catch him and pummel him to death, though any onlookers wouldn't have known the difference. He ran just beyond her reach the whole way, always one step ahead. Well, damn him.

* * *

She had dressed down for the journey at sea, only a plain short-sleeved shirt and loose pants. When he stopped halfway into the ocean, she tugged at the anchor and slid it over the side, watching as he ditched his shirt and dove straight into the sea. It would never cease to amaze her how easily he could move in the ocean, how at home he was in this place. She always had her qualms about diving in with him, and never moved far from the little boat. Maybe someday, but not right now. The last thing she needed to do right now was interfere with his work.

He emerged suddenly, dragging an enormous yellowfin tuna with him. A wide smirk ran across his face as he tossed it into her waiting arms. She may have been only slightly larger than the tuna, but her enhanced strength ensured that the catch always stayed out. "Nice catch, princess. You sure you've never done this before?"

She quickly wrestled the tuna to the floor of the boat, turning back with a sly wink. "Hey, you know me, I can take whatever you dish out."

His neck cracked loudly as he stretched. "Oh yeah? Well get ready, the next one will be even bigger!" With a look of almost insane pleasure, he dove right back in, no doubt seeking something even bigger than himself. She chuckled to herself, watching the waves swell after him. It was always so peaceful here in the middle of nowhere, the smell of salty water and heavy mist lingering in the air. Suddenly an even bigger tuna was launched out of the water, in the direction of her quickly ready hands. The thing was heavy, and she barely caught it in time. Kisame followed right after, though not as hastily. With a nod, he eased into the boat and watched her. "Hey, not bad! You're getting the hang of this. Well, the guy wanted about a hundred more pounds of tuna, you think that'll satisfy him?"

She hefted the giant tuna into the back of the boat, nodding. "This one alone is a hundred pounds, he better be pleased."

"You should come for a swim too, you know."

Her eyes widened and she stepped closer to the sail of the boat. "N-Not right now... We... we have to get these fish back."

He didn't miss the slight fear in her voice but went along with it for the moment. "Alright... Maybe later, then." The rest of the trip to the market was quieter than usual, as he was lost in his own thoughts. Was she afraid of water or something? No, maybe just the deeper water. Well, maybe he could change her mind if she would give him the chance.

* * *

"Come on, Sakura, it's not that bad!" Kisame was in the water again, both out on the boat after the delivery had been made. He was trying- and failing, a lot- to get her to come into the water with him. It seemed he had been right and yes, she was afraid of deep water. She had come from an inland country, though, so he supposed it wasn't that surprising.

"I... no, I can't! I... can't swim..." She looked to the side, feeling a bit embarrassed.

No wonder she was so scared. He slipped closer to the boat, holding out his hand. "Then I'll hold on to you, alright? Come in for just a second, I'll make sure you don't go under."

She hesitated, watching as he waited patiently. He knew nothing would come of rushing anything. Finally relenting, she slid her legs over the side, sitting on the rim of the boat. "I guess I'll try it..." Shakily, she took his hand, nerves acting up. Once she was there, though, in his arms, she wasn't quite as scared as she thought she would be. As he promised, he didn't let go, only staying there, letting her get used to the water. When she stopped shaking, he moved back a little, taking her hands along.

"Here, just try to move a little." He moved back further, dragging her along until she began to get the hang of it. "You have to use your whole body, kinda uh..." He dug deep into any kind of comparison she could relate to. "I guess it's like fighting, you know? You can't just use one part, you gotta use the whole thing."

She was still getting used to the feel of being suspended in this salty water. In her old village, the small lakes and rivers hadn't felt so strange and heavy. Maybe it was the salt? "This water feels weird."

"The ocean near this country is pretty salty from all the deposits up the river. Most of the marshes have tons of salt and lime in them, so this water feels heavier than the other ocean areas. It's also much easier to swim out here because of the salt. So go ahead, try it out! Have you ever watched a dog swim?"

Her mind suddenly thought about the times she had watched Kiba take Akamaru to the lake when her friends had insisted on dragging her along for the fun. "Yeah... they just...uh..." She released her tight grip on him, experimenting by moving the same way that she remembered Akamaru doing. "Oh! Yeah, it was like this..." Only a small circle, but she was afloat without any help. It really was simple once she got the hang of it.

He watched closely, hanging on to her once she started to lose energy. "Hey now, don't use up all your strength! I know it's exciting but you better take it easy."

She only grinned, edging back to the boat cautiously. "I guess I got a little carried away. It takes a lot more strength than I thought to move around like that. I suppose it's great for training, huh?"

He eased himself back inside the craft and helped her in. "That's one of the ways I managed to gain so much chakra by the time you first saw me. Every day I'd come out onto the water and summon wave after wave until I could barely stay afloat."

"That sounds pretty monotonous."

"Maybe so, but it was all I had." His gaze turned distant and ponderous, as she knew it did when he was thinking about the past. Though he may not have regretted anything he had done in his life, it had still been done and was still a part of him. The misty gray sky reflected clearly off the choppy water, surging and seizing with every motion of the world beneath it. Heavy clouds scudded along the tall sky, destination unknown as those beneath them knew exactly where they were headed. Before long the dilapidated dock eased into view, the sole lantern still glowing even in broad daylight. In the heavy mist, daylight mattered little anyway. Rough wood scraped against rope as Kisame tied the prow of his boat to the dock, easing out first to help her out as always. They still had some time before the show started.

"I hope it doesn't rain during the show."

He was jolted from his internalization suddenly and quickly nodded. "It won't, I don't smell anything on its way. Maybe not until late night or later."

She stretched slightly, suddenly realizing that she was still quite wet from her little excursion into the ocean. Her clothes were drenched, right down to her skin. Though she wasn't cold, she still grabbed a corner of her shirt, wringing it out as she muttered to herself. "Damn it..."

He smirked mischievously, stepping next to her and grabbing the corner of her shirt with mock indignation. "What have we got here, a casualty of a water war?"

She swatted his hand away playfully. "It was your idea. Got any bright ideas about how to solve this one?"

"Well you could always take it off, but you wouldn't subject yourself to public indecency." He grinned even wider, taking advantage of his endless supply of sarcasm.

With a huff, she walked away down towards the forest, though she smiled to herself. "Fuck you!"

He only followed after, retorting all the way. "A little anxious, eh?" She only stuck her tongue out in reply, heading further down the path. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To get some not-so-public indecency!" That caught his attention. She walked all the way up deep into the forest, though before he could wonder where exactly she was going, he recognized the small area as the place he often came to watch the stars in. With a huff, she collapsed back into the grass, laying flat. She smiled, enjoying the feel of the light wind, though it was chilling her slowly. He sat behind her, chuckling down at her.

"That's your idea of indecency?"

She only laughed lightly. "I was more tired than I thought... and the wind feels wonderful. It's getting cold, though." She sat up, looking up into the sky. He edged up behind her, putting one hand on her shoulder and letting her lean back against him. The heat was welcome and she leaned back gratefully, closing her eyes and relaxing. A few spaces in the clouds fluttered overhead, showering the clearing with intermittent streaks of light, illuminating the heavy mist in rainbow colors.

He let his hand brush up her neck as he leaned to the side, tilting his head to kiss her. It was so easy now to not even think about whether she really wanted this or if she would leave just like everyone else. Now it was just a matter of making up for lost time.

* * *

Bright lanterns shone all around the main stage as the sun was starting to set, reds, blues and yellows everywhere. The plaza was crowded, but Sakura and Kisame had used their chakra to walk up a nearby short building and got away from the main crowd. It seemed as if everyone within a hundred miles had come to watch, though she remembered that Kisame had said a Kabuki play was worth going out of one's own way for. The play wasn't nearly ready to start, but already she knew it would be more than worth the trip. Would Naruto remember her after all these years? Well, of course he would. They had been the best of friends before. What was the deal with Hinata? She would have to find out later.

The curtains on stage finally drew aside, the crowd cheering loudly. Hinata had her face painted white just like a geisha, dressed in elaborate kimono, kneeling on the stage. She was probably playing a noble, since Sakura had never seen such a well-dressed geisha, even in her own rich district. After all these years, it seemed Hinata had grown courageous, and as soon as she started her dance, it showed. Her movements were energetic, her nimble hands picking up very large fans and twirling them expertly. Every motion was supposed to tell a story, and after all those years of being a geisha, Sakura knew how to read it. She was a noble, lamenting over the fact that she loved a commoner, a very old and expected plot but still entertaining. Just as she was about to give up hope, falling to the floor in a wave of silk, there was Naruto, dressed as a common man and kneeling to help.

She raced into his arms, but a few other actors, brandishing fake sabers and katana, quickly surrounded them, moving around the stage in a menacing dance. They charged, but Naruto retaliated, dodging and punching, not armed except for his own fists. It was a close battle that made the audience gasp from time to time, but Sakura knew darn well that the punks on stage were no match for the number one unpredictable ninja. He defeated them, and Hinata rushed back to him, the curtains setting for the next scene.

When the curtains rose again, she had been locked away, probably by her family, in a lushly decorated room, contrasted by solid iron bars on the window. She stood by the window and danced again, telling of how she missed her love and couldn't bear that her parents couldn't accept a commoner into her life. Naruto suddenly burst into the room, two guards trying to restrain him but failing. Another set of guards trailed behind, putting their swords to his neck as he struggled in their grip. His eyes truly looked angered and hurt, not knowing what his fate would be. However, before they could harm him, Hinata rushed to his side, guarding him with her own body, declaring that if they wanted him, they would have to take her as well. The curtains fell again as the warriors raised their swords...

Sakura didn't expect the play to have a happy ending. Quite often most of the songs she had been asked to dance to were tragedies, ending in at least one person's death. She clapped when the audience did, noticing the appreciative look on Kisame's face. He nudged her gently. "Hey, that was pretty good. The kid sure knows how to look convincing. That girl did a great job too."

She nodded back at him. "It was a pretty tragic end. It kinda made me think..."

His brows raised slightly. "Oh? About what?"

She sighed, leaning back against the building. "There were times before that I wished we had known each other sooner, but now that I really think about it, it would have caused too many problems."

"Yeah... Would have ended up like that play, probably." He hesitated, almost like he wanted to say something further, but stood instead. "Everyone's leaving, let's see if we can talk to the kid."

"Do you think they'll let us in?"

"Maybe, at least if the kid recognizes you. Only one way to find out." They hopped down from the roof, landing expertly and racing for the back of the stage. As expected, though, a manager stepped in the way.

"I'm sorry, but this area is off-limits."

Sakura stepped forward, bowing politely. "Excuse me, but I know the two actors from my childhood, and I wanted to speak to them. Just tell them that Sakura is here."

He raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "One moment." The manager stepped behind the stage works and in only a minute, Hinata and Naruto both came out to look curiously. Naruto instantly grinned wide, rushing up to Sakura and giving her his trademark bone-crushing hug.

"Sakura-chan!" He realized he was squeezing the life out of her belatedly and held her at arms length. "Sorry... We all thought you were dead, Sakura! Even ANBU couldn't find you! Kaka-sensei even sent his ninken dogs after you, but nobody ever found a thing! What happened?"

She somehow managed to breathe after he nearly crushed her. "Ah... Well, you saw how Konoha was after the war... I couldn't look at it anymore, not like that. I couldn't bear to go back... I'm sorry you thought I was dead, but that's how I wanted it to look. I... needed some time."

His eyes suddenly grew serious. "We thought Sasuke-teme killed you. He fought both me and Kaka-sensei, and told us he raped and killed you. When you didn't show up again, we thought... it might be true."

Her eyes lowered. "Some of that was true. He tried to rape me, but I sent him packing real quick. He probably knew that I would leave the village without a trace and used that story to spread slander about me." She shook her head, trying to look cheerful again. "Enough about that..." Her eyes darted briefly to Hinata, standing behind Naruto quietly. "I want to hear about what you've been up to!"

He scratched his head nervously. "It's kinda a long story, Sakura-chan."

Kisame suddenly stepped into view, grinning wide. "If it's that long, then we better take it someplace we can sit down."

Naruto's eyes widened comically as he pointed at Kisame accusingly. "YOU! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Kisame raised his hands defensively, his grin and good cheer still in place. "I live here!"

Naruto gaped, then turned back to Sakura. "W-what... what's going on?"

Sakura sighed. "Also a long story... Do you think your manager will let you have the rest of the night off?"

Hinata finally spoke up. "He shouldn't mind... as long as we're back in time for the next show tomorrow."

Naruto's shock instantly subsided when Hinata spoke. "No, I guess not... Okay, we'll go talk, but I want to hear every last detail, alright?"

Sakura coughed nervously. "Well... there are some details I'll be sparing..."

* * *

A/N: Done for now... But I hope to have another chapter up a little faster. As long as I don't get caught up breeding chocobos again.


	10. Chapter 10

On Display - Chapter 10

* * *

Sakura wasn't exactly sure how all four of them ended up in the forest clearing watching the stars go by, but none of them were complaining. Naruto was on the far left, pointing out a few constellations he knew. He still insisted on wearing orange, though he had on a simple long yukata. Hinata had a plain blue tank top and pants, probably sick of wearing kimono all day long for shows. Sakura could definitely relate to that. Somehow the four of them had been able to overcome the initial shock and confusion, simply sitting in this clearing to discuss all that had happened. Sakura hadn't been surprised to hear that Naruto was having a relationship with Hinata. That girl had been after him for years. However, Naruto had sure been surprised about Sakura's relationship with Kisame. It wasn't exactly a likely pairing.

"Sakura?" Hinata leaned close and whispered so only she could hear. "I'm... glad you're okay. Nobody knew where you had gone."

Sakura nodded, still glancing up at the sky. "I wasn't sure where I was going either. But after a while of wandering around like a lost sheep, I finally came to the okiya. Kurenai and I both joined about the same time."

Hinata sat up suddenly. "Kurenai-sensei is alive?"

"Yeah, I even helped deliver her baby. She's still there, you should go see her!"

"Right, I'll have to." She hesitated slightly. "Have you found anyone else?"

Sakura sighed lightly. "No, nobody else from Konoha. You?"

Naruto sat up as well, leaning over to join the conversation. "Kaka-sensei is still in Konoha, helping everyone rebuild. He's the Hokage now."

She stared at the ground uncertainly. "What about you? Wasn't that your dream?"

He also looked away, his voice quieter. "Hinata got in big trouble for leaving Konoha during the war. She was captured by some enemy nin but her family didn't believe her, so she went on the run for a while. Then... well, you know how it is. I can't let a friend go that easily." He blushed slightly.

Hinata nodded, also blushing. "I ran away from Konoha once they started chasing after me to kill me... and I joined the Kabuki troupe not long after that. They still don't know who we are, we've been using stage names the whole time. Even if they found out, though, it wouldn't do them any good to turn us in. Nobody can pay a bounty anymore, not even my own family. They gave up on me a few years ago when the money probably ran out."

Naruto smiled a little. "I didn't give up, though. I tracked her down and joined too, since she couldn't go back. I knew Kaka-sensei would take good care of the village. I had to be here to take care of Hinata."

Kisame finally sat up, joining in as well. "Sometimes you gotta change your priorities."

"Yeah, it's kinda weird how things can change like that. Hey, what about Akatsuki? Anyone left?"

The shark nin shrugged casually. "We saw Konan stop by the docks not long ago, and she said that she had found Pein. Don't worry about them, though. They got what they wanted. As for the others, it's hard to say. Hidan was never actually confirmed to be dead, he's probably still buried wherever that shadow user put him. Zetsu might still be out there, but if he's alive he probably fled. He never lived for anyone but himself, so it wouldn't surprise me. Everyone else is dead."

"Geez..." He laid back again, resting his head on his arms. "I still don't get how they could do that. How could they just go around killing people for the monsters inside them and destroy the world?"

Kisame flopped back down as well. "It wasn't that simple. Only Madara wanted to destroy the whole world. The rest of us were all in it for our own gains or for a higher purpose. Pein was just a go-between for Madara, but even he didn't know Madara's plans. Really, kid, I was in it for the same reason you wanted to be Hokage."

Naruto's bright blue eyes flickered with surprise. "...really?"

"Yeah... Sakura told me about you wanting to be Hokage one day, and how you wanted to get rid of all the unfair treatment of shinobi. You know... mistreatment of those with special bloodlines, emotional desensitization, and other cruelties."

Sakura nodded at this. "Yes, I told him about what happened to Zabuza... and Haku. He said that's the way all shinobi with special bloodlines were treated in the mist, like nothing more than experiments or ultimate weapons."

"They were, myself included. I didn't get this shark demon sealed in me by chance."

Naruto stared and nodded. "Just like me... I didn't ask for the Kyuubi to be sealed inside me, but... it's still here, and I wanted to do something good with it, not just become the monster everyone said I was."

"So did I, but we followed such different paths... My village was different from yours, too different to change just by having lofty dreams and working for them. The mist was a harsh place, ancient and set in its ways. That's the whole reason the seven swordsmen were created. We were sick of what they were doing to us, and we wanted to change it. The only way to get through to any authority in the mist is by violent takeover, and that is exactly what we attempted. However, it didn't go too well. The others scattered, and I still don't know what happened to all of them. I know about Zabuza, and I have heard a few things about Raiga. Regardless of what became of them, I also had to find a way, and Akatsuki made me a bargain I couldn't resist."

"Why didn't you just join another village?"

"Again, it's not that simple. Do you really think another village would have accepted a mutinous person like myself? Even if I had pleaded my case, it wouldn't have gone over well, plus I might not have made it into the gates to begin with. Akatsuki promised me... no, it was Pein. He was the one that had the charisma, ways of motivating all of us. He really believed what he said, and it's why it worked. He promised that we would lead the nations into a new world order, a world of peace where people with strange bloodlines or unnatural talent would be treated like anyone else, forced into submission by the threat of a bijuu attack. Madara knew from the beginning that they wouldn't have been able to control the bijuu, even if they sealed the things inside themselves. The jutsu for such a sealing didn't even exist... it was all a lie. He intended to have it all break loose. But Madara... I knew who he was. We had met before, a long time ago, before I even left the mist. He said he wanted to take over the village, make himself the Mizukage, and change everything. Nothing changed. He only made things harder."

Hinata spoke softly. "Having a special bloodline is hard sometimes..."

Sakura flopped back onto the cool grass, watching as a meteor shot past. "That's right... You were part of the main part of your clan, and Neji was part of the branch clan. Even within special clans there can be some misunderstanding and mistreatment."

"Yes..." She turned to look at Kisame. "The branch clan was created to protect the main clan, and they would even put special tattoos on their foreheads so that the main clan members could forcibly command them."

The shark grimaced at the sky. "That's terrible..."

"Neji has one too. We're cousins, but from the start there were a lot of problems between us because of the death of his father. His father died to save mine... but not just because it was his duty, it was because he loved his brother. After all that... the Hyuuga clan stopped doing the whole branch clan and main clan separation. The war helped with that, when we were trying to save anyone, not just those of a certain branch."

Sakura sighed audibly. "I guess I really can't relate. I don't have any special bloodline or unusual techniques, or anything like that. I worked for everything I have, I trained every day until I could smash rocks with my chakra or do intricate medical surgery."

Kisame chuckled lightly. "That's what makes you truly unique, though. You weren't born with something you felt obligated to use, you could do whatever you wanted. You had the freedom to get away from the things the rest of us inherited, and yet you plunged right into it head first. That takes a lot more guts than just using what you already have."

Hinata asked a question that even Sakura hadn't thought of. "So who sealed that demon inside you?"

"Oh, my family, of course. I was an experiment, to see what would happen if they sealed a shark demon inside someone. They thought that the worst it would do was cause my teeth to grow sharper, as the sealing of lesser fishes did with other mist nin. Well I tell you... one day they realized I was growing gills, blue skin and even my bone structure was changing. It gave me an absurd amount of chakra, and naturally everyone felt threatened by it. The experiment was a complete failure by their standards, and more than once they tried to kill me. They only sent one or two assassins though, and once I found my cursed sword Samehada, they were no match for me. So what about you, Naruto? Who had the power to seal the Kyuubi into you?"

Naruto was a bit startled by Kisame no longer calling him kid, but he shrugged it off easily. "It was a secret for a really long time, but it didn't take too much trouble to find out from Tsunade-baa-chan. She told me that it was my father."

Sakura's eyes widened at this. Even she hadn't heard this one. "So, then your father was..."

"Yeah... Yondaime. His name was Minato, but that's all she would tell me. I guess she didn't know much else about him. It took me a while to really think about it. At first I was mad, thinking why would a father do that to his kid? But then I remembered what Iruka-sensei said... about the Kyuubi going on a rampage and killing his parents. The Kyuubi was sealed in me to save Konoha... and if I could have chosen... I would have done it anyway. I've been able to keep the Kyuubi more or less under control, so I suppose it all worked out somehow."

Hinata yawned and stretched. "I'm sleepy..."

Naruto pulled her over so she could rest on his chest. "It's pretty late. We better get back to the caravan."

Kisame glanced over and shrugged. "Hey, I have plenty of room in the house if you want to stay."

Naruto rose from the grass and helped Hinata off as well. "Nah, it's okay, everyone in the caravan likes to stay up late anyway, they'll be around. We have to go to the next town tomorrow, so we better get back before morning."

Sakura pushed herself off the ground slowly. "Hey... will I ever see you again?"

Hinata smiled a little. "We'll be coming through this town a few more times on our tour this month. We'll be sure to come and see you."

Kisame finally rose to his feet, approaching the others casually. "Ahh, and here I was just getting used to you! Why-" He paused abruptly, his nose tilting into the air. "...hey, do you smell something?"

Hinata and Sakura couldn't smell it yet, but Kisame's keen senses picked it up, and soon Naruto tensed, smelling it too. "It's... fire!" He dashed off in an instant toward the village, the others quickly on his heels. Kisame soon overtook Naruto, knowing the area better than anyone. Sakura flanked Kisame, hand poised and ready to surge with chakra, her old skills surfacing. Smoke heavily laced the air as soon as they escaped the forest and dock region, entering the center of town. The numerous carts from the Kabuki caravan were aflame, along with a few nearby buildings. Startled citizens ran for cover, all darting away from two masked figures in the center of the carnage... hunters...

Kisame suddenly stopped, holding his arm out with a cautionary glance. "Shit... hunter-nin. I suppose they're here for you, huh?" He eyed Naruto and Hinata warily.

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously, his old vicious glare suddenly back in action. "Damn them... why? Nobody can pay a bounty anymore! Why would they be after us?"

Sakura bit her lip nervously. "Not everyone is out for a bounty... some just want blood."

Kisame huffed lightly. "There's only two of them, and four of us."

She nodded, knowing what he was implying. "Let's go. Naruto, use some shadow clones to help the citizens, and use a few more to get the caravan clear. Hinata, search for the injured. We have to get them out of here."

The shark laughed down at her. "Since when do you call the shots?" He meant nothing insulting by that, and his sarcastic tone let her know it. Even so, she shook her head.

"I know my priorities. Come on. Let's go." Next to her, Naruto summoned several shadow clones, each dashing to every corner of the burning area, helping Hinata clear the citizens away while another clone encountered one of the hunters. Kisame charged down next, forming hand seals all the way down the hill, the escaping citizens looking on with astonishment.

"Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave!" He suddenly buckled back and then a large wave seemed to explode from his mouth, dousing the fire. The wave ended suddenly before the town half drowned, but he had just enough for one more technique. "Water clone!" Two water clones emerged from the receding water, blocking his main body from attacks as one hunter charged his way. Without his sword, he felt rather vulnerable, but he still had plenty of ninjutsu techniques to fall back on. Sakura appeared above the hunter's head suddenly, fist glowing as she plummeted to the ground. The hunter moved aside just in time, though he had been glanced and his mask cracked. Sakura's fist made contact with the ground beneath, a giant crater forming, the massive water all around slowly draining deep into the earth.

Kisame and Sakura were having no trouble holding off the lone hunter attacking them, but Naruto was having difficulty despite using two shadow clones and his legendary Rasengan. He was losing ground, but none of them could afford to help. Just as it looked like he was backed into a corner, someone's voice shouted from another corner of the area. "Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death!" The hunter was caught in a very convincing illusory twist of tree roots, trapped while suddenly, Kurenai came out of nowhere, plunging a kunai through the man's chest.

Kisame's water clones finally subdued the remaining hunter and Sakura lashed out quickly, severing the spinal cord efficiently and painlessly. The last of the fire was doused with a few more minor water techniques from Kisame, and before long they regrouped around the charred caravan. Kurenai spoke first. "I saw the poster about the play, Naruto. I meant to go, but I had work. When I saw the flames outside the restaurant window, though, I knew there must have been some trouble."

Naruto watched as Hinata rescued the last of the injured, sighing and kneeling on the ground. "I wonder what they wanted."

Kisame inspected the hunters more closely, taking their masks and examining their clothing. "Mist hunters. They couldn't have been out for money, they were probably after you because of the nine-tails."

Sakura crouched down as well, looking at the assassins cautiously. "Even now... Just when you think it's all over."

Naruto stood and kicked a rock, lashing out at the object. "Shit..."

Hinata stooped to pick up the injured manager of the Kabuki troupe, slinging the man's arm over her shoulder. "Why would they want the nine-tails?"

Kisame shook his head slowly. "They probably didn't want it, they probably wanted revenge for what happened to the village. True, he didn't do a thing, but those other bijuu did. The things are dead, and the hunters no longer have anyone to blame. Even Madara is dead. I suppose they were irrational."

The manager was conscious the whole time, and he looked at each of them in confusion. "What... what the hell is going on?"

Naruto frowned, not meeting anyone's gaze though his speech was directed at his manager. "These guys were after me. I used to be a ninja from Konoha... But the mist still hates Konoha, even though there's no village to fight for anymore."

The man seemed unable to comprehend any of it, but one thing is for certain. "Ruined... all ruined."

"Damn it..." He turned to Hinata. "How many were injured?"

She nodded slightly. "None had been killed yet, but several were severely burned. I healed the worst of them, the rest fled. The whole caravan fled."

The manager couldn't bear it anymore and sunk to his knees. "What am I going to do, Yumi?"

She bit her lip nervously, not kneeling to console him as she made an admission. "My name is Hinata."

Kisame looked around at the damage, the charred wood and glass of the buildings, the still smoldering canvas of the tents. "When you have nothing left... you have to make something out of nothing."

Hinata agreed solemnly. "We'll have to get new jobs..."

Kurenai thought this over and a bright idea struck her. "I'll recommend your manager to my okiya. He'd make a fortune sponsoring our district. We lost our sponsor lately, and we need someone to speak for our district when we can't go personally."

Naruto perked up instantly. "Hey, that would help a lot! What about us, though?"

Kisame chuckled, rising from the ground as he and Sakura moved to join them in the center. "Hey, I said I had a lot of room in the house, didn't I? You can stick around until you find something. All you gotta do is help bring in whatever I can catch."

Sakura grimaced slightly. "Yeah, if you can stand catching hundred-pound tuna launched out of the water at top speed."

Naruto's grin spread across his face, reminding the rest of them of better times. "No problem! I can even make enough clones to catch a thousand of em! You know it!"

"We won't need THAT many..."

Kurenai knelt down next to the two hunters, covering their faces respectfully, though they probably didn't deserve such a thing. "First thing's first... we must take care of these men and the villagers."

* * *

A/N: And... gonna pause here for a while. Liking it so far? Hope it didn't get too confusing... multiple character fics, especially with dialog, are tough for me.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Haven't had hilarity in a while, I think there should be plenty here. Don't own Naruto, by the way, but there are days... almost every day now...

* * *

On Display - Chapter 11

Four ex-ninjas. One house. One house that was just a bit too small for four ex-ninjas... Something was going to get broken. A lot of somethings. For some reason this mantra was all that Sakura could think of, despite the promises that everyone would behave. Yeah right. Naruto alone was enough to guarantee irreparable destruction on SOMETHING.

"Oi, Kisame, you have any ramen?"

"Well, no, not the instant kind but I have a recipe if you really want..."

"Uh... Kisame-san... I can cook... if you have enough supplies..."

"Noodles are on the top shelf, Hinata. No, no, that one."

"Ramen-chan, ramen-chan! So delicious and hot...!"

"Is he always like this?"

"Yes. He has been like this ever since the day we met, and he is STILL A BLOCKHEAD!"

"Sakura-chan, you don't have to be so mean! Hey are you gonna eat that?"

"Hinata... what kind of fish is this?"

"It's... it's a delicacy. We caught that small shark yesterday..."

"...I can't eat this..."

"I'm sorry... I did make some tuna over there..."

"Oi, Hinata-chan, don't worry about it! Like they say, there's plenty of fish in the sea!"

"Naruto, shut up before I defenestrate you!"

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose with frustration. At first it hadn't seemed like a bad idea to let them stay here, but suddenly all the memories of team seven camping, staying at hotels, and later on roaming the wilderness... Really, she should have known better. Kisame seemed to know what she was thinking, and leaned close to comment quietly. "You're quite a noisy bunch, eh?"

"Always. ...I really should have known better than to suggest this..."

Crash. Everyone looked up and there was Naruto, staring down at a dropped glass. He stepped away slowly, trying not to attract attention but it was too late... "Oops... uh... sorry?"

That did it for Sakura. Her jaw clenched and she stood up slowly from the table, looking ever so calm until she reached him. "That does it, you are DEAD MEAT!" She chased him through the house relentlessly, always ready to punch him but just like the old days he somehow managed to run a step ahead of her. Meanwhile back in the kitchen, Hinata and Kisame only watched the trail of destruction with utter, awed silence.

* * *

Fortunately for all involved, only five more objects had broken in Sakura's tirade before the two took the battle outside. Nature took the greatest toll with several shattered trees, one of which she had used like a baseball bat to knock Naruto over. Kisame had gone out to watch, sitting on one of his chairs on the porch. Hinata couldn't pass up a good show either and stood in the doorway, both still in awe of the enraged antics.

"Do you think they'll ever quit?" Kisame's eyes were wide, watching the ongoing battle that seemed to last for an hour.

Hinata finally picked a chair nearby and nodded. "Once Sakura-san gets tired... they will quit."

He couldn't help but smirk at that one. "Then they'll never quit, at that rate!"

Before long, though, Sakura finally used most of her limited chakra, and she had to call it quits. Naruto was still ready to go, as always, but they called a truce for the benefit of the environment! Exhausted, Sakura crashed on the porch at Kisame's feet, leaning her head back on his knee with a huff. "Dammit Naruto, every time I get close to kicking the crap out of you, I run out of chakra."

Naruto crashed on the edge of the stairs, followed by Hinata. "Oi, maybe that's a good thing, Sakura-chan. I don't wanna die!" He smirked playfully.

Hinata fidgeted a little before speaking softly. "Naruto-kun... maybe... we shouldn't stay here. We really shouldn't break anything else..."

"Yeah, I guess, but where else could we go?"

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "Well... I suppose we could always pawn you off on Kurenai. She would at least be able to keep you under control!"

Kisame laughed loudly. "I don't think it's Naruto that needs to be under control!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm not the one that goes around breaking things." Her argument didn't last long as Kisame pointed out to the half-fallen, broken trees. "Well... okay... maybe I do break a FEW things..."

"It... would be nice to stay with Kurenai-sensei." Hinata smiled a little. It was true, though, she hadn't had much of an opportunity to speak with her old teacher after that battle, and then they had all gone to bed right away.

"I'm sure she could let out my old room at the okiya, nobody's using it yet. Even better, it's big enough to where you won't knock things over carelessly..." She sent a significant glare in a certain yellow-haired person's direction.

"Yes... and then we could help Kurenai with her little girl while she's away..."

"I bet she would appreciate the help. It's crazy trying to take care of a little kid that gets into EVERYTHING while at the same time trying to be a geisha."

Kisame couldn't comprehend the amount of damage that would cause. Naruto. Small child that gets into everything. One building. However, he didn't want that in his house either... "That sounds like a pretty good idea." He ran his fingers through her hair a little, trying to placate her but knowing it was impossible when she still glared at Naruto. Oh well. Maybe some things would never change. "Hehe... maybe you could even get Hinata to try being a geisha. I've heard it can get pretty crazy."

Naruto stood up to face them, that ever-comical pout on his face as he crossed his arms behind his neck. "At least Kurenai-sensei can control herself..." He bent over, wide smirk on his face as he held out his hand to help Hinata up.

Hinata bowed politely. "Thank you for... putting up with Naruto-kun." Her slight smile was just as odd as her unusual sarcasm.

Naruto pouted again. "Traitor..." He then waved farewell, not one for formal partings. "Fine, just come and visit us, Sakura-chan." He paused. "You too... Kisame."

Kisame's brow rose at that comment, but he only smirked in reply. "Will do, kid." And that was the end of what he liked to call the Sakura-Naruto tornado... No, maybe more like a hurricane.

* * *

"Damn it..." Sakura collapsed on the bed immediately, face down on the pillow and stretching her sore limbs. She had kept up with her training, of course, but she hadn't exerted herself to the point of sheer exhaustion in a really long time. But then, she hadn't seen Naruto in a really long time...

"Overdid it again, huh?" Kisame sat next to her, chuckling as she flipped him off. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Fuck you."

"Not in that condition, you won't." He dodged her backwards swat and laughed louder, leaning forward to rub her shoulders. "Hey now, none of that or I won't help."

She was about to make a retort but held it back when she felt light chakra enter into her aching muscles. Did he learn that one just from watching her do it after all the strain she had relieved after those long fishing trips? He must be a fast learner if he could just watch and get it down, but she supposed that was to be expected. After all, he had mastered several complicated ninjutsu techniques, so a simple chakra method like this would be nothing. What puzzled her the most, though, was that other than the slight chakra used in the technique, she couldn't sense his chakra. He must be completely suppressing it... but why? "Hey, where did you learn how to do that?"

He chuckled lightly again. "You've used that on me quite a few times now, it wasn't that hard to figure out."

"No, I mean your chakra... I can barely feel it."

He couldn't help but smirk to himself at the unspoken challenge. "Oh really? You don't want me letting it loose, believe me."

She only looked back with a sly expression, and suddenly he felt her chakra leaking out bit by bit. Even though she had expended so much of her chakra before, it was still massive, built up by years and years of work. Yes, she hadn't been born with an insane amount of chakra, nor had she been given some kind of demon or other enhancing agent. Every ounce of this chakra was her own, built up through sweat and blood. He knew what she meant by that look. Just try her, she wouldn't care. His own chakra mingled with hers a little, diffusing through the room carefully. She only frowned a little, her brows meeting as she rolled over to look at him. "Oh come on, you gotta be able to do better than that."

He unleashed the floodgates on his chakra without warning, the sudden impact stifling. Her breath caught in her throat, but she held no other reaction, simply taking in the surge fearlessly. That girl really was something, he mused. Blue mixed with green, the sheer weight of chakra in the air churning like heavy sand. He smirked at her reaction. "I told you."

Oddly enough, she shook her head, closing her eyes briefly. "No, it's not that bad. Once, years ago, Naruto unlocked the fourth tail of the Kyuubi... It was horrible, there was so much destruction. We couldn't even get close, his chakra was so terrible. But this is different. Yes, you have less chakra than he did, but you also don't have that same mindless destructive intent. It's almost... comfortable."

"The Kyuubi was never meant to be harnessed like that..." He reigned in his chakra to only a quarter of his capability, noticing that she did the same. After all, it was "almost" comfortable but not quite.

"No... but at least it went to the right person."

"He's a strange kid. And you're a pretty weird kunoichi." He dodged another playful swat, laughing down at her.

"Oh yeah? I bet you'd change your tune pretty quick if you saw what I could do."

"Oh really? And what would you do to make me change my mind?"

She didn't speak, she only held his interest when she held out her hand, glowing with her green chakra. Her fingers traced the skin on his neck, tracing all the way down as she felt him shiver at the contact. It felt strange, but at the same time invigorating. She traced down further, both hands trailing down his chest, glowing tendrils of chakra flowing all around. He tensed, obviously trying to resist what it was doing and failing.

"Shit... What the hell is that?"

She smirked slyly. "Just a little trick I learned. It was meant to be used to stimulate muscles suffering from atrophy, but on healthy muscles I've heard it's... stimulating." The look on her face was almost smug. She knew damn well what she was doing, and she was exploiting every last bit of it. "How about it, Kisame? Still interested in my 'weird' skills?"

He answered her question with a quick nip on the neck. "That better be a rhetorical question."

"Well... I suppose if you find it _that_ interesting..." She smiled playfully, surprising him when she shoved his shoulders, making sure she was the one on top this time. He found this a bit strange at first but he wisely kept his mouth shut once she started stripping off his clothing. After all, if she had some kind of plan, he sure didn't want to interrupt...

She relieved him of all his clothes without a complaint on his part, something she wasn't about to let go unrewarded. Her own clothes slipped off, but much slower, gaining his complete attention. Though she wouldn't have thought herself an exhibitionist in the past, she had gotten practice with so many shows and being in the public eye for years. This wasn't part of any job, though, it was just something special she wanted to do for him, after being around for her when she needed it most. Not that she wasn't getting something out of this too...

He watched her little show intently, finding her attentions unusual but _very_ enticing. Her hands glowed with chakra again, trailing down his neck, across his chest, down to- oh shit- all over whatever she could reach, watching his reaction with smug satisfaction. Damn her. She knew exactly what she was doing. Right now he was sure he looked extremely pleased, but damn it all anyway. Her fingers traced back up again, finding every part that made him twitch the most. Shit. She leaned closer, arched over him as she traced the markings on his face. Damn it all. Right now he really wanted to screw whatever her plans were and show her just how excited she was making him. Although, if he did that, he wouldn't find out what else she could do...

That sure did the trick, she mused to herself. The reaction to her teasing was almost immediate. When her fingers traced down further, she felt him tense, his breath catching. Silence, huh? No, that wouldn't do, not after all the times he had made her be the noisy one first. Her hand clasped around him, making him draw another sharp breath, though it was when she used her tongue that he just couldn't resist, a low groan filling the silence even as she smirked. She watched him watch her for a moment before leaning back up, looking down at him with a smug gaze. He looked pretty irritated that she didn't seem to feel like doing anything else, but that was far from the truth. She was taking her time, not one to do things too quickly.

His hands went to her hips, curious about what she was up to. Her smug attitude only made him even more curious, and he even found it to be quite the turn on. Something about a little thing like her being in control of him made him more anxious to know what else was in store. She attacked his neck with her teeth, being a bit more brutal than usual. He leaned his head back, enjoying the change of pace. Her hands grabbed his shoulders roughly, her teeth moving to bite at his lips, the rest of her body slowly moving up. Before he could wonder what was going on, she angled herself just so, coming down upon him in a way that instantly made him tense and arch back in response. Damn...

She started moving, her own lithe body angled back as her lids fell half shut, watching his every reaction to what she was doing. It seemed that he had no problem being on his back, which was interesting to say the least. He was definitely enjoying this as much as she was, and she kept up her pace, still quite turned on by the fact she could make him lose his composure so easily. Her pace faltered when she started coming close to the finish, trying a different angle out of experimentation. He tensed, another low groan sounding as he squirmed. She picked up the pace suddenly, hitting the climax in a rush, barely managing to focus on moving at the same time. He came along with her, both exhausted by the exertion.

At long last she exited, laying on his chest, his heart still racing. She glanced up at him, smirking a little. "Not bad, huh?"

He laughed a little, shoving lightly in jest. "Understatement of the year, princess."

She only nipped at his lip again with a chuckle. "Maybe I should do that more often."

His brows met suddenly, though he smirked again. "Yeah, just don't overdo it. Don't wanna have little things with pink hair and blue skin running around." He laughed harder, pulling her close.

She chuckled lightly, resting her chin on his chest. "I am a medic, after all. I can control that sort of thing. But... if it happens, then... it happens."

His gaze sobered quickly. "I hope not."

Her hand grazed over the markings on his face thoughtfully. "You're scared that they'd... look like you?"

He nodded, meeting her gaze. "It was hard enough for me. Wouldn't want to push it off on some little kid that doesn't know what to think. I mean... what would I do if I knowingly did that? What would you do?"

She thought her response over carefully, considering every angle of the question. "I think that... if it happened, we would just take it home and love it anyway."

His eyes widened a little, a bit taken back by her honest answer. Yes, that is probably what she would do. What would he do? What would happen if, for some reason, her technique failed and she got... "Yeah... Maybe then things wouldn't come out so screwed up..." She only smiled back at him, giving a small nod before resting her head on his chest. No, she was a skilled medic, something like that probably wouldn't happen. Even so, it was interesting to wonder what would happen. Nah, better not think about that. No sense thinking about such a thing right now. Right now, he just wanted to get used to her love for him; that was enough to try to understand for the moment.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the super late update. Sorry! I was at Sogecon so hey, I was busy. I took some cosplay photos and they are up on DA. You know what to do!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Wow, I really better update this before people decide to hurt me...!

* * *

On Display - Ch. 12

"Hey, no, not like that, higher! Hoist that sail up! Hey you, tie that rope tighter!" Kisame barked orders to a few hands on the deck of a ship much larger than his own personal boat, making sure these idiots didn't mess up. Sakura was a ways behind him, hauling up the main sail of the ship, her unusual strength making her perfect for the job. A few people had looked sideways at her quite appreciatively when she first boarded, but Kisame made it quite plain through glares and other less subtle ways that she was off limits. Heck, Sakura herself had decked a few of them for staring at her in the wrong way, sending them nearly flying off the ship. Few dared to look at anything but her face now.

Kisame had told her that he and his fellow fishermen had a large boat for massive orders, but she didn't know they had made him a captain of sorts. It made sense, though, the sea was his life and he was older than most of the people on deck. Still, she found it extremely amusing to see him ordering the guys around. She had insisted on coming along on this trip, wanting to see how a big excursion went. One of the men she had seen before one day outside Kisame's house came up to her just after she raised the main sail by herself. "That's a pretty good trick you have there, girly."

She scoffed lightly. "It's not a trick, I worked hard to get this strong."

"Geez..." He stared up at her work appreciatively. "You know, at first I thought Kisame was nuts to bring a chick on the boat- bad luck to bring a woman on board you know- but hey, you used to be a shinobi like him, huh?"

"Yeah, I was."

"I thought I recognized 'ya from somewhere. Geez, during the war we had all kinds of interrogators shoving bingo books in our faces asking if we've seen any of em. The other guys haven't had to look at em, being lackeys and all, but shit, I recognized Kisame when he showed up after the war. You were in that book too, now that I think of it."

Her brows raised slightly in surprise. Really, she made it into the books? "Nobody bothers to hunt anyone down anymore, so don't bother telling them."

"Hey, hey, didn't mean it that way!" He raised his hands defensively. "I've known that guy ever since he showed up, and he's a great captain, there's no way I'd say anything like that. Just sayin' it figures that he'd bring no less than a kunoichi here, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess so." She smirked to herself for what she was about to do. "Well, I better go up there and make sure the ropes are holding." Her hands formed a quick seal, summoning chakra to her feet before walking up the tall pole. The man's eyes widened but he soon grinned up at her.

Kisame yelled at her from across the ship, grinning wide. "Showoff!"

She flicked him off even though she knew he couldn't see from that distance, heading up the mast to the top crossbar. Everything looked just fine and after a moment she walked back down. The peculiar stares dwindled down to nothing pretty quick, they were probably used to all kinds of strange things after being under Kisame's command for so long. The sailor- What was his name? Katsuro?- was grinning but she playfully ignored him, making her way over to Kisame. He was standing near the prow of the boat, leaning against the rail. His smirk grew wider when she leaned against the rail next to him.

"Already showing off, huh?"

She shoved him with a grin. "Always gotta make a good impression, right?"

He leaned over to kiss her briefly, ignoring the jeers coming from the back of the ship. They both smirked at the back for a moment before turning back to face the ocean. Kisame gestured off to the right, near a small island. "We'll camp there later if we have to, though this ship has enough stuff if we stay on board. We're going out there," his hand moved left, "for our catch. I figure we'll get a good hundred lobsters plus plenty of ocean carp."

She looked out at the sea with wide eyes. "Ocean carp? I've never looked at a live one before!"

His grin widened at that. "Really? They're huge, believe me, we'd never be able to get them on board without the guys to help us. That's another reason I brought you along. We've been having problems catching the biggest ones, I bet you could tip the balance huh?"

"Probably. Geez... are they as big as this ship?"

He chuckled lightly. "There was one, once. But no, most of them are half that size or smaller. Sometimes, if we're really lucky, we'll come up next to even bigger animals."

Her eyes widened with awe. "Even bigger? I can't even imagine that..."

"There's a lot out there we haven't seen yet, though. There might be something even bigger way down under the sea for all we know." The boat slowed to a stop near their fishing spot, not too far from the small island. As soon as they dropped anchor, men from all sides of the boat dropped nets, and Katsuro waved to Kisame.

"All done!"

Kisame nodded and shoved away from the railing. "Alright, looks like it's my turn." He grabbed onto the railing and threw himself overboard, landing on the surface of the water with barely a splash. After clearing the ship and gaining some distance, he waved back at the others watching him on board. "Ready, hold on tight!"

Sakura was a bit confused by what he meant but when she saw the others scrambling for cover, she crouched low by the railing, hanging on with her chakra. She watched through the gaps between the rails, his hands flying through a long set of hand seals. A surge of water came from behind and she looked back to see a group of shadow shark demons crashing through the waves, stirring the ocean all around. The boat tipped one way, then the other, then grew still as the sharks came to the other side. Once the boat stopped, the others came out to watch the rest.

Kisame formed one last seal, sending the sharks below to chase up their prey. Below, Sakura could see the shadow sharks chasing schools of fish, the swarms sometimes thrashing at the surface. When he changed the position of his hands, the sharks obeyed, chasing back and forth while his eyes were closed with concentration. She wondered briefly how he knew where the fish were, but she supposed he shared a second sight with the summoned sharks. When the water stilled, the technique ended and he hopped nimbly to the railing, grinning as the others started tugging in the nets. With a nod, he held out his hand to her. "Yo, want to go look for one of the really big ones?"

She was distracted for a moment, watching the nets slowly roll their way to the surface. "Alright, what do I have to do?"

"Just run out onto the water far enough from the boat just in case it jumps and causes a wave, and I'll go under and flush it out. When it surfaces, I'm sure you can figure out the rest." His grin turned snarky, knowing she would cause quite an uproar amongst the men when she used her insane strength to beat the fish into submission.

A slight huff escaped her mouth and she put her hands on her hips, knowing what he was thinking. "Well, I'll try to cause as much trouble as possible."

He backed away with mock indignation. "Damn, Sakura, I'm starting to think I'm a bad influence on you!" She swiped at him playfully but he flipped backwards into the ocean, avoiding the blow and diving under the deep blue ocean. Laughing briefly at his dodge, she hopped down onto the glassy surface of the water, running out far enough from the boat until she could see the ocean in every direction. Behind, she was absently aware of all eyes on her, though she kept focused on the task at hand. She could sense Kisame under the waves, quickly chasing after something. At one point he went so deep that she couldn't sense him, but when he reappeared abruptly, she prepared a chakra enhanced punch just in time to see... the biggest... fucking fish she had ever seen. Its gills were taller than she was, and that gigantic, glassy eye easily held her entire form in its reflection.

For a second she was too awestruck to react, but she remembered just in time, pulling back her fist and slamming head-long into the gigantic skull in front of her. The skull cracked and the fish fell unconscious, floating on the surface. Kisame followed just after, climbing up onto the water with a grin. "Have I ever mentioned that I'm glad we never had to really fight?" She smiled but turned around, saying nothing as she picked up the fish's head by the mouth. Kisame walked next to her, intent on taking up some of the burden. "Ah, here, I'll help-" He was cut off by her knowing smirk as she dragged the fish behind her effortlessly, letting her hips tilt in a teasing manner. He followed behind, a bit taken aback but at the same time extremely amused. Fine, she'd get away with it now, but later... yes, later he'd get some sort of revenge.

Sakura approached the boat and picked the fish up entirely by herself, earning another indignant look from Kisame, reaching up and carefully laying it into the boat. The old planks creaked with protest but held steady, the entire fish taking up the main deck, its tail laying up the back stairs and brushing the railing. A dozen eyes stared at her before Katsuro walked the length of the fish, whistling at the impressive size. "Geez... That's the biggest one we've gotten on here in a long time. Most of the others were too big for all of our combined strengths to haul aboard. Yeah... you know..." He stared at her for a moment. "Usually it IS bad luck to bring a _woman_ on board, but the rules never said anything about _kunoichi_. We'll just say they're different, huh?" He smirked wide, nodding.

She stretched her neck, nodding. "They ARE different. Not just any woman can be a true kunoichi, you know."

Kisame leaped onto the railing and next to her, still trying to regain some of his pride. "Sucks to have kunoichi on board too, they slowly eat away at your masculinity." The others chuckled but didn't seem to mean any offense as usual, congratulating the whole group for the big catch, passing beer and ale all around. While the men swarmed over the giant fish, tying the monster down with heavy ropes, the sun started to set, catching Kisame in the act of watching the natural marvel.

Sakura soon leaned up against the railing, both perched on the bow of the boat, looking out into the orange and black rippling water. Pink and violet clouds lazily moved overhead, the sun setting an eerie glow over everything. She looked up at him but he was intent on watching the sun a bit longer, his own features growing orange with the light. It was interesting how she didn't really think about his appearance anymore. In the past she had always crushed over the most attractive guy in class, though look what came of that. She knew better than that by now, knew what her sensei had meant by looking underneath the underneath, seeing the unseen, preparing for what wasn't there.

He finally looked back at her, remembering the last time they had been like this. It had been the first time, alone on the sea, the wind tossing her hair just as it was now. She wasn't in full kimono this time, of course, but her attractiveness didn't suffer for the loss. At first one might think Sakura a delicate person, with her long, thin hands and lithe form, but he knew just as well as she did that there was always more than just the surface. Her personality alone was enough to confound most people. However, Kisame wasn't most people, and he felt that taking the time to understand had been worthwhile.

* * *

It was dark, they both reeked of fish and both were exhausted. They had deposited their catch into a large ice-filled storage shed until morning, taking the rest of the night to rest up. Tomorrow would be the filthy, filthy job of cleaning and gutting _every single fish_ they had caught. Tonight, though, maybe they could be clean, at least for a little while. However, when they went for the shower at the same time, Sakura stared up at him. "Uh... wait... who goes first?"

He sighed and scratched his head. "I guess you can if you want."

She started for the shower but then turned around, tugging at his jacket, smirking mischievously. "Hey, why not come in with me?"

His eyes temporarily bugged out of his head but he quickly regained his composure, stepping forward hesitantly. "Not sure if that thing is big enough, though I'm not complaining..."

Her hands tugged a bit more insistently as she smiled. "Well, no point in complaining, I won't give in until you smell better!" She didn't wait for a response, dragging him in whether he liked it or not and stripping the filthy jacket off in a hurry. No, he wasn't complaining, but... damn. Something about a woman that knew what she wanted and could hold her own was... well... enticing.

"You don't exactly smell like a bed of roses either, princess." He made a mocking face when he sniffed her, smirking at the shoulder slap he got in return. Though he should have been at least somewhat nervous about the strange situation, he conveniently put it on the back burner of his mind in order to concentrate on the task at hand- getting all these really messy, fish-encrusted things off. The hamper in the corner perpetually smelled like the catch of the day no matter what he did to it. Even soaking it in bleach water had done nothing but turn the whole thing white. She seemed just as eager to rid herself of the sticky plain shirt she had worn out, the thing possibly beyond saving.

The water ran hot, steam quickly fogging up the entire bathroom with a comfortable haze. Despite his previous doubts, they did both fit in the custom made shower quite well, even though he had originally designed it for just himself. As the water fell, he was increasingly thankful for the invention known as soap, and even briefly wondered who was the first guy to figure out that it was a good idea. Probably not the most likely thought for him to have, but he tended to wander sometimes. However, when he felt slim hands on his chest, he found much better things to think about.

Though there was plenty of distraction there in the shower, Sakura still let her mind wander through the past few days here. Even though she had lived so long as a kunoichi, then a geisha, she still found the freestyle life of the fisherman to cater to her interests more. So long had she spent during her life, training for this, training for that, learning this, studying that... maybe it was finally getting to her. Just for once, she had a chance to live easy, to train when she wanted, learn whatever she fancied. Was this how civilians lived? Was this how a normal life felt? When she felt warm, strong hands fall on her back easily, she smiled to herself. Normal or not, this was what she had wanted for a long time.

Before long they were both finally rid of the horrid scent of fish skin, the smell drifting away down the drain. She kissed his chest once, his hands still making their journey down her body slowly, taking all the time they wanted. As soon as they felt clean enough, she smirked again, making haste to the bedroom. He only grinned in response, chasing after her closely and pinning her to the sheets as soon as he could. Her hands laced around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss, enjoying the feel of warm skin against hers after the cooling shock of coming out of the shower. Although his grip was firm, he never pushed too hard, the rough calluses of his fingers rubbing the skin of her arms just right. He pulled back abruptly, leaving just enough space to look down at her.

His brow narrowed with concern. "Hey, are you alright?"

She paused for a moment, confused. "I'm just fine, why?"

"Your chakra is going crazy, it doesn't feel normal."

Her brows furrowed. "That's strange, I'm usually so good about keeping it in check..." She concentrated, sensing through her body and indeed, her chakra was completely out of control, kept in check only by her body's natural tolerance. When she probed deeper into her system, she instantly withdrew, her eyes widening with shock. "...shit. There's more than one chakra presence..."

His eyes searched hers, his forehead resting against hers idly. "What... does that mean?" She responded silently, her hand came up to his face, pausing again. The significant glance she sent was enough to interpret what she knew to be true. "You're... but how?"

She shook her head slowly. "I'm not sure, I've never used the technique for such a long time, maybe it grows weaker as time passes. That's the only thing I can think of. Heck, maybe it was even an accident, my focus could have slipped for a second." His eyes left hers, cast down with an unreadable expression. She tilted his face back up to face her. "Kisame... don't worry. It will be alright, right? You have a passive demon, it won't look like you."

He sighed lightly. "I know, I'm not worried about that. Just don't know if I'm cut out for this kind of thing..."

She managed a small laugh. "Is anyone really prepared for that? I know you'd be good at it. You'd never do anything to hurt me, and I know you'd never try to do something crazy like your parents did. These stupid wars are over, and for once those of the future have the chance to live a halfway normal life. It's a bit sudden, but... I know we'd do alright."

He let his hand wander up her arm and to her shoulder, thinking the circumstances over thoroughly. True, he might not have seemed a deep thinker to some, but she knew him almost as well as he did himself and gave him his time. What did this mean? How was an ex-shinobi, ex-_Akatsuki_, supposed to do this? Although... could he really deny the right of someone to live in this messed up world that everyone had somehow created? Yes, it was still a bit hostile, but... maybe somehow things would work out in the end. "You know... after all we've been through... I bet you're right. We'd do alright."

She wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him close again, a small smile on her face. No, nothing could ever be perfect, but life as it was now came pretty close. This was an unexpected turn for them both, but in all honesty she wouldn't wish it away. At this point in her life, she was older and more experienced than she had been so long ago. She had learned so much in all these years, maybe it was time to pass it down the line. No matter what happened from here, she would do her best. His eyelids were already drooping, tired from the long day. He would try his best too, she knew. Maybe, in the end, that was all it took.

* * *

A/N: Whew. One more chapter left before this thing is finished. Sorry again for the long wait, but no ideas plus getting sick plus going through a couple jobs has taxed me heavily. I hope to get the next chapter out in some manner of expedience but no promises... Next chapter is the last one, an epilogue of sorts.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Fortunately I had a plan for how I wanted this to end or it would be another freaking two months before the next update! I kinda want to be done with this anyway so I can start the next fic!

* * *

On Display - Chapter 13

Katsuro sat next to his friend Noboru, both done after a day of fishing. Some younger folk might have used the last rays of light to get some work done, but for aging men like themselves, sometimes it was easier just to relax and discuss the events of the day.

"Eh, Katsuro, you think that guy Kisame will come back?"

"Bah! He can't give up the big jobs forever, it's in his blood just as much as it is ours! 'course he'll come back, he can't sit around playing with that kid all the time, gotta go back to the ocean once in a while."

"Aw, you gotta give him a break, man. Taking on a kid is a big deal, you know? What'd you do when your wife got with child, huh?"

Katsuro gave an indignant snort. "Y-yeah I guess... Still, though, we haven't seen hide nor hair of the guy for bout three years, you know? Geez, he didn't even bring the kid by to show us! Come on, what kind of gratitude is that?"

A sharp female voice suddenly sounded behind them. "Well you've got some kind of gratitude yourself, gossiping like old fish wives!" Both turned around to the source of the noise, the young kunoichi Sakura staring down at them with a smile. Her feet didn't make a sound as she continued down the dock, leading her young boy down to meet them. He was still quite a shy child, though he followed along when she led him. The men were a bit surprised to see that the boy didn't inherit either parent's hair color, the long locks a deep black. His warm ebony eyes watched carefully, though he didn't speak a word, even when Sakura patted his back. "Come on... why don't you tell them your name!"

Katsuro chuckled and patted the boy on the head. "Quiet kid, dunno who he got that from. You'd think he'd be quite the hellcat coming from you!"

She whacked him swiftly but gently across the head. "Hey! Watch who you're calling a hellcat, you're just as bad!"

Noboru chuckled at his friend's misfortune, nodding up at her. "So what's been keeping you from taking to the sea again?"

She smiled, kneeling down next to her boy and holding him lightly. "We're going to wait until he's five and we'll take him with us on the first journey back. By then he should know how to use his chakra to stay on the boat and walk on top of the water."

Katsuro shook his head. "Geez... To think some kid will be able to do what we can't. Well hey, tell Kisame to get his butt over here once in a while, we are his friends, right?"

"Of course. I'll force him to visit if I have to!"

"Speaking of him, what's he up to right now?"

"He should be by in a little bit, he just had to put away a few things in the house. I wanted to get a bit of a head start and get some air."

He chuckled once more. "Right. Hey, so what did you name the kid anyway?"

Her lids lowered, smile small in reminiscence. "His name is..."

* * *

Kisame mused to himself, thinking deeply about the past, even though he had always told himself to just focus on the future. Sometimes it was good to think back, though, especially on happy memories. He was focused on an old, beat-up photo he had retrieved from Itachi's body the day he died, the scrap showing Itachi at his most elusive. He was smiling, both he and his brother unaware of the camera capturing the moment. Kisame had become aware of this long before Itachi died, having stumbled upon it during a mission that had left Itachi severely sick. He had taken his cloak and the paper just slipped out.

He never said anything about it, merely returning the photo to its pocket and never mentioning the incident again. No matter what, he had always been respectful of privacy, especially when it came to his trusted partner. Once in a while, Kisame would wonder what Itachi would say if he saw what the world had become. Maybe he would say nothing, as was his custom. Even so, Kisame smirked, looking down on the photo. "I bet you'd say that thinking about it is just a waste of time. You know, though... we had a good time out there, as shitty as it was."

He turned the photo over, reading the date. It was taken when Itachi was thirteen, not long before he assassinated his entire clan and left for Akatsuki. "You looked so much like I used to. And you know what? The kid's got the same look, doesn't look a thing like me, at least not the way I am now. I wonder if you'd laugh at that. Nah. You'd probably give that hint of a smile and turn away." He replaced the photo into the desk, hidden well under a secret panel. With a small smile, he looked out the window, noticing that Sakura was on the dock talking to the fishermen with their young boy. Funny how things turned out in a way he never expected.

That kid looked so much like he himself used to, so much like Itachi used to. Maybe, then, it was appropriate that... "I guess we really have come full-circle again... Itachi-san."

* * *

A/N: Yes, this is supposed to be an ambiguous ending. Make of it what you will...


End file.
